Let's Just Pretend
by batzmary
Summary: Gabriella Montez goes to her grandmother's farm every summer since she was 4 years old. Old Mr. Kramer's farm is bought by a new family; the Boltons. Could love grow between this new neighbor and Gabriella? TXG  promise it's better than it sounds
1. Welcome Back

Let's just pretend.

_Chapter 1: Welcome back._

**Hey my fabulous readers! Well, after looking through my 100 topics, I decided this one. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review behind, I'll be thrilled to know what you guys think.**

Listening to 'Airplanes by B.o.B' in my iPod touch, I stared out of the passenger's window of my Grandma's old truck as we arrived to the beautiful lands that she was owner of. I sighed happily as I recognized my grandma's cultivations and crops that grew in her farm; I felt like home.

Every summer since I was 4 years old, my mother, Maria Montez, would send me here to Tennessee to spend my vacations with my grandmother since she was always travelling; it got more frequently around summer and she didn't want to leave me too much time alone.

My dad died when I was 2 years old, so I don't really remember him. My mom says he was really sweet and kind, and that he loved me very much. I like to pretend that he's watching me from somewhere; being heaven or something else. When I feel alone and when I'm in trouble I talk to him; I like to think of him as my guardian angel. I have a lot of pictures of him holding me when I was a baby, hanging on the wall of my room back in New York; it's a way to not forget his face.

I stepped out of the truck and inhaled the sweet scent of grass recently pruned and smiled happily; this was definitely one of my favorite places in the world. My Grandma's dogs, Jelly and Rex jumped over me and licked me all over. I giggled at the two German shepherds and pushed them off.

"Nice to see you too, guys" I giggled and my grandma helped me take out my luggage from the large, dirty trunk and bring them into the fairy tale house.

My grandma smiled "Why don't you go unpack while I make dinner?" she asked "You must be hungry after such a long trip from New York…"

I smiled "Alright…What are we having for dinner?" I asked as I walked to the staircase with all my three bags.

"My orange chicken" she smiled happily as she wiped her just washed hands with a towel. I looked at her weirdly.

"Nana, we only have orange chicken when you have guests over…" I raised my eyebrows at her.

She smiled "Exactly…" she said before walking back into the kitchen.

I pursed my lips confused and curious. We normally don't have guests in the night that I arrive, not that I care about having some old raisins discussing the uncomfortable feeling of hurting articulations in the dining table; I've gotten used to it over the years. I sighed shaking it off and took my bags upstairs.

I walked down the hallway to the last door at the right and opened the cream colored door to my room for the summer. I smiled as I looked at the pictures hanging on the wall and put the bags over my white quilt. It took me no longer than 15 minutes to unpack and place everything in the drawers and closet; I didn't bring too much clothes anyway.

I sighed as I flopped over my bed and put my hands behind my head. I smiled. I can't wait till tomorrow to go swimming at the lake or maybe go shopping with Nana to the market; maybe I could help her feed the animals in the morning… I'm pretty sure that would make her happy.

"Ella, could you please come downstairs?" nana yelled from downstairs. I smiled at my nickname; she was the only one in my family that called me that.

I sighed and stood up from my bed and ran downstairs and into the dining room, which I knew my Nana would be in.

"Yes nana?" I asked and froze immediately as I saw a family of three. What happened to 'raisins' night? The two adults wouldn't be older than 40.

Nana smiled "Sweetie, these are the Boltons. They bought Mr. Kramer's farm a couple of days ago"

"Hi." I smiled as I approached them "I'm Gabriella, Isabella's granddaughter" I took out my hand for any one of them to shake. Who I thought was Mr. Bolton, took my hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella" he smiled "I'm Jack, my wife Lucille and my son Troy"

"Hi sweetie!" Lucille was the next one to shake my hand and smiled sweetly at me. I smiled back, she seemed like a really good person and I got a really good vibe of her.

I turned to their son and shook his hand too.

"Hi" he slightly smiled.

"Hi" I smiled back.

I had to admit that he was very handsome. His eyes were the first thing that I noticed, despite the poor amount of light inside the house; they were ocean blue and they had this… warmth in them that it made me smile bigger. I could tell how people really were just by taking a small glimpse in their eyes; and this Bolton boy was hell of a good person.

The next thing I noticed was his angel's smile; what a beautiful smile he had… it was breathtaking and his shaggy hair made him even dreamier. He was probably around my age… maybe a little older.

My Nana cleared her throat, making me snap out of the stranger's eyes and look at her with an innocent look. I so didn't want to make very obvious that I found the Bolton's son hot.

"Well, please take a seat" my nana smiled "Help me in the kitchen, Ella?"

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen after flashing a smile at the Boltons. As I entered I found my nana smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at me; I rolled my eyes.

"Stop it, nana!" I warned her before taking the salad bowl from the kitchen table.

Her smirk grew bigger "I saw it… don't deny it. You liked the Bolton boy…"

"He's handsome" I shrugged, trying to not give it too much importance "It doesn't mean that I liked him"

She laughed "Well then go and make your move!" she encouraged me, not believing me one bit. Of course she wouldn't believe my lies, she knows me too well.

"Nana, I'm not going to make 'my move' since I don't have one!" I glared at her and went back into the dinning room.

She laughed "But you would, if you had one?" she asked following me with the chicken.

I rolled my eyes and giggled a little as I settled the salad in the middle of the table. Before she could say anything else to me, I grabbed the jar of pineapple juice and started pouring the yellow liquid in our guests' cups; they were kind enough to pass me their glasses while I poured.

When I put the final piece of chicken in Troy's plate I sighed and sat down next to my nana, across from him. I took a piece of the chicken and a little of potato salad.

"So, how old are you, Troy?" my nana asked as she wiped her mouth.

He scratched his forehead, smiling "I'm 18. I just finished high school"

"Oh! Is that so?" she asked and smiled at me, while elbowing me lightly.

I glared at her after taking a bite of my potato salad. What was she pretending?

"And which collage are you applying to?" she asked.

The blue eyed boy smiled "I'm not really sure. I may of just stay in U of A, since I have some family in Albuquerque, New Mexico … and I was also thinking about UCLA. My cousin says it's a good school…"

My nana nodded "Well that's really impressive. Gabriella here is going to be a senior next year" she looked at Troy with a smile "And since you're about the age, I'm sure you'll find a lot of things in common"

"Nana!" I looked at her shocked and blushing a little.

Troy chuckled "I'm sure of it…" he smiled and winked at me.

… I think my heart just skipped a beat…

I cleared my throat while blushing and stuffed my mouth with a huge bite of my chicken. This was so embarrassing! Why is my grandmother trying to fix me up with her new neighbor's son? I just met him.

"And which school are you attending, Gabriella?" It was Jack Bolton who asked.

I looked up at him "I'm attending an academy for girls only in New York"

He nodded "I see. And how is it?"

I sighed "Most of the girls are spoiled brats. It's not very nice to be around this kind of girls all the time; every time a boy walks by the school's façade, he's suddenly the 'most handsome boy in the world' and… people get hurt" I rolled my eyes.

The Boltons chuckled along with nana.

"It must be horrible" Lucille concluded.

I nodded "Totally, but I got used to it. Though I'm hoping to switch schools next year..."

"I see why!" Lucille giggled.

I wiped my mouth "Where did you say you were from?"

"We're from L.A" Troy answered before his parents could.

I smiled at him "Is it pretty there?"

"You've never been to L.A?" he arched one eyebrow at me and I shook my head 'no'. "Oh. Well, you could say it is… pretty" he nodded smiling at me.

I nodded.

Oh My God, his smile is so… wow.

**zv**

I woke up the next morning around 8:30 A.M and tried freeing myself from my crumbled up sheets. I sighed frustrated but finally managed to kick them off and stand up.

The dinner last night went very well; I really did like this Troy guy, he looks like a really cool guy and I may even take my nana's advice and get to know him better. But I'll do that later; right now all I want is to take a shower and help my grandma with whatever she needs help with.

The water wasn't as hot as I expected; actually… it was freaking freezing. I wrapped a towel around my body to try and warm myself up and walked across the hallway back into my room. I quickly chose the first thing that I found, which happened to be a pair of beige colored shorts and a yellow t-shirt. After I got dressed, I combed my hair into a ponytail, not really caring if it was still soaking wet and then applied some eyeliner and mascara before running out of my room and down the stairs to warm myself out.

"Did you know there's not hot water?" I asked my nana while grabbing an apple.

She sighed "Again? Don't worry sweetie, I'll get it fixed this afternoon" she said as she served me a plate of scrambled eggs and poured me a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Thanks" I smiled and took a bite "So, what do you want me to help you with, today?" I looked at her as she sat in front of me.

"Nothing" she smiled at me and I frowned at her.

"What do you mean with 'nothing'?"

She rolled her eyes "I mean… nothing!" she smiled "Sweetie, you're 16 and you're in your vacations! Go out and enjoy them!"

"First: my birthday is next week! And Second: what the hell am I supposed to do then?" I asked "I mean… you always have a job for me, to keep me entertained! What happened with 'Don't spend your summer, sitting around watching T.V'?"

"Ella, you can always help me tomorrow. Right now all I want for you to do is have a little fun and relax" her smile turned into a smirk "Plus, you can take advantage of this day off I'm giving you, to go and get to know the Bolton boy"

Oh… now I see where this is going…

"Nana…"

"No! Do not 'Nana...' me!" she said scolding me with her… scolding finger. "You never hang out with boys from my other neighbors… maybe it's time for you to start flirting around! You're young and you haven't had a boyfriend!"

I sighed "The guys around are jerks… and I hadn't had a boyfriend cuz I go to a freaking school for girls only!"

"Exactly! The Bolton boy seems like a nice guy, let's not mention handsome, and he couldn't stop staring at you the whole dinner!" she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes "He may be a nice guy but..." I stopped in my tracks after my brain finally got the last part my nana said "He was?" I asked half smiling.

"Totally!" she smirked.

I sighed "Fine! But don't push it, if it doesn't go right!" I glared at her.

"Okay"

"Promise?" I stretched my arm across the breakfast table and took out my pinkie finger.

She giggled "Promise"

**To Be Continued. Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review behind and tell me if I should continue or not! Love you tons! **


	2. First day

Let's just pretend.

_Chapter Two_

And there you had me…

…Riding my bicycle on my way to the Boltons' house. I sighed. I can't believe that I'm actually taking my nana's advice to go 'flirt' with Bolton. She didn't exactly say _'go flirt with Troy'_, but I know my grandmother very well and with that speech she said… she meant exactly that.

I turned to my right in the next curve and rode to the farm that used to belong to Mr. Kramer. I pushed the brake slowly with my hand and came to a halt as soon as I was near the porch. I sighed again and got off. Here goes nothing.

I walked over to the porch, but stopped suddenly when something, more like someone, caught my attention by the corner of my eye. I turned to my right and I just felt how my jaw dropped.

Troy was climbed over a green tractor, checking what I thought was the engine. But his incredible balance wasn't the thing that made my jaw drop…

He was completely and gloriously shirtless; the vapor hitting over his torso and sweat dropping down his muscular back. He looked like some kind of lustful angel, coming to get my soul and get it to heaven… no scratch that! He looks more like a god, if he isn't one already.

… And I have no idea why, but I had this sensation that everything became slow motion just like in movies…

Is it normal to get turned on so rapidly?

Suddenly he turned his head my way and I managed to get my composure back. He flashed a smile at me, making my knees go weak, and jumped down the tractor. Oh My God, he's coming this way. Breathe Gabriella, breathe! Oh no! God! Why is everything turning slow motion, again? He looks so hot!

…Composure Gabriella, gain composure…

"Hi" he said smiling as he wiped his greasy hands with, what I believe was an old t-shirt.

"Hi!" I said with a high pitched voice. I cleared my voice, embarrassed "I mean… Hi!" I smiled sweetly, making him smile again. God, this is embarrassing.

"Gabriella, right?" he asked.

"Yup. That's me" I said pointing at myself.

He smiled "Pretty name…"

"Thank you…" I said looking down to my green tennis shoes and then back at him.

"No problem…" he said "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, my nana thinks that you need a friend to show you around" I lied, rolling my eyes and smiling at him.

He chuckled "Well, it would be nice to have someone to show me around" he said "And it would be a pleasure that a pretty lady like yourself could be my friend…"

I giggled while blushing "Well, the pleasure is mine..." I paused "…friend" Oh he's so sweet!

He laughed "You want something to drink… or?"

I shook my head "No thanks…" I looked back at the tractor "So, what were you doing before I rudely interrupted you?" I arched my eyebrow at him.

"Oh… I was just fixing the tractor" he said "It's making a strange noise and I hadn't been able to find the problem…"

"Can I take a look?" I asked, but didn't wait for his answer before walking to the green tractor.

"You know anything about tractors?" he asked as he climbed next to me on the tractor.

I sighed "I've come here since I was 4 years old and help my grandmother with everything she needs; I've fixed her tractor 3 times… so yeah, I do know about tractors" I said smirking and looking for the problem.

"Impressive…" he nodded at me.

I looked some more "Uhmm… everything looks in order... Oh! There it is!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's the water pump…" I said as I dug deeper into the tractor.

"Are you sure?" I thought I heard a mocking tone in his voice "I already checked it…"

I rolled my eyes "Well you should've checked it better!" I turned to him for a second and my throat closed as I saw how close his face was from mine. He smiled and I cleared my throat and turned back to my job before he could notice the incoming blush on my cheeks.

"Done!" I said after unplugging one of the tubes.

He nodded "Alright. Let's prove it then…" he smirked at me and the climbed on the driver's seat. I closed the tractor's box and jumped off.

Troy inserted the key and the tractor growled. "Awesome!" Troy smiled at me and turned the engine off before jumping off the tractor, landing next to me.

"You're amazing!" he smiled at me.

I blushed and giggled a little "I know!" I smirked as he handed me the old t-shirt so I could wipe off the grease in my hands.

He laughed "Well… since you helped me fix this piece of junk, I think the least I could do is inviting the lady for some ice-cream or something…" he smiled at me.

I nodded, smiling "Alright. I know this place near the Grey's farm…"

"Cool" he nodded as he took his shirt from a branch nearby and put it on without buttoning it up. "We'll take my truck" he smiled at me and began walking.

As soon as we reached a red old truck, he, being a gentleman, opened the door for me.

"Wow, well thank you!" I smiled at him and got inside.

I looked around; it wasn't much to see, it was just a very comfy truck with brown interiors. I smiled as I saw how he climbed in and started buttoning his shirt.

"So, you tell me where to go…" he said before flashing a smile at me and starting his noisy engine.

…I think my heart skipped a beat all over again…

I cleared by throat before answering "It's actually pretty easy to arrive. You just turn to the right, go on for like 3 streets, and turn left on the 4th and then turn to the right one street before we reach the church"

He nodded "simple…"

There was a few seconds of silence after he headed for the main street when…

"So, how old did you say you were?" he asked as he turned to his left.

I smiled "I'm turning 17 next week…"

"Really?" he chuckled "Am I invited to the party?"

I laughed "There will be no party… but you can buy me a present if you like" I smirked at him.

He chuckled "I would if at least I knew what you like…" he looked at me for a fraction of a second before taking the next corner to the right.

"In that case we have to hang out a lot" My smile grew way bigger at the thought of seeing Troy more than a couple of times a week.

I know I barely met him… but… have you ever had that feeling? The one where you just met a person but you can't help thinking that he may be the guy you're looking for? Well because that's exactly the way I'm feeling about Troy. I just met the guy about 15 hours ago but I can't help thinking that he's the nicest guy I ever met in my entire life; maybe cuz I go to a girls' school and I haven't had even one single guy friend.

"I'd like that…" he said as he stopped the truck in front of the ice-cream parlor.

I looked out the window and groaned as Troy opened his door. "What's wrong?" he frowned at me as he stopped in his tracks.

"The Hills brothers are here…" I sighed "They've always bothered me since they moved here when I was 6 years old; they think they own the place just because their farm is bigger than the rest of us around here" I explained to him before stepping out Troy's truck.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't _Geekella_. Welcome back, loser!" It was Jesse, the kind guy who welcomed me.

I rolled my eyes and tried ignoring him; Troy was by my side in a couple of seconds and he smiled at me before we walked to the ice cream parlor.

"Awe, fucker. Don't ignore me!" he said once again.

I turned around to face him "Sorry... I don't lose my time with faggots…" I smirked at him before turning back around. Troy chuckled lightly.

Suddenly I was grabbed by my arm and yanked away, making me fall backwards on the floor. I grunted in pain as soon as I felt my head hit the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?" Troy yelled at Jesse, helping me up. I rubbed the back of my head and tried to fight back the incoming tears.

"Aw. Look at that! Montez got herself a boyfriend…" Kevin, Jesse's brother joked and laughed.

Jesse put his hands over his chest "That's so cute! What I don't get is what he is doing with a tramp like you!"

Oh that made it. I wanted to throw myself at him, but Troy held me back.

"You think you're so freaking funny? Well you guys are just a pair of fucking pussies that your poor mother gave birth to in a trashcan full of shit!" I yelled at them, ignoring the incoming headache.

"Gabs calm down…" Troy whispered in my ear. Despite the anger that I was in, I still felt a quick shiver go down my spine and got goose bumps.

"Yeah… calm down 'Gabs'…" Kevin laughed, clearly hearing what Troy whispered in my ear.

I felt Troy's arms tense around me "Look, why don't you guys just go?" he asked in a furious, but yet calmed tone of voice. I looked up at him to find that his eyes had gotten darker and that he was frowning at them. Despite the anger that I felt, I was still able to contemplate that he looked really sexy when he was angry. God! What is this guy doing to me?

I thought I saw a glimpse of fear in Jesse's eyes "Let's just go Kevin, these losers are no fun…" he slapped Kevin's stomach playfully. He agreed and they both walked off.

"Fucking jerks…" I sighed. Then I realized that I was in Troy's strong arms and took advantage of it, leaning my back against his chest and leaning my head back on his shoulder; though that was a bad move since it was still stinging with pain. I groaned a little and leaned my head forward.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he let me go and turn me around to face him.

I sighed "Yeah… my head hurts a little, though"

Troy sighed "Let's go back, I'm sure my mom has something to calm the pain down… you're lucky you didn't get a bump..."

"But… I want my ice-cream" I kind of whined but sighed when Troy ignored me and began leading me back to his trunk. Stupid Jesse and Kevin, they ruined my ice-cream date with Troy… well I can't really call it a date but… Oh I can dream, can't I?

**To Be Continued.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw your comments :D **

**Sorry this is chapter is kind of stupid and boring… but please still review! Love you guys!**

**Xoxo Mary**


	3. Girlfriends and Boyfriends

Let's just pretend

_Chapter 3_

**Sorry that it's a couple of days late guys, I went out for the weekend again lol. I actually started writing this chapter the morning we left! XD so…. Read, Enjoy and Review! **

Troy pressed the ice package on the back of my head and I winced in pain as the hard and cold ice pressed gently against my small bump. He sighed as he sat right behind me in his living room couch.

"Those guys are dicks; I don't see why someone would bully a pretty girl like you"

I blushed and giggled a little "thank you…"

I had to admit that hearing some guy say that I'm pretty, feels very nice. No one has ever told me that I'm pretty other than my mom and my nana. I'm pretty sure that my dad used to say that I was the prettiest thing alive, but… I can't really remember.

Troy chuckled "Nah. I'm just telling the truth" even if he was right behind me, I'm pretty sure he was smirking.

I smiled and looked down at my fingers. He does think I'm pretty. And even if he was lying… I don't mind; hearing a hot guy like him say that kind of stuff to me is pretty damn cool.

"But how come they started bullying you?" he asked curiously.

I sighed "Well, in primary school I wasn't exactly that pretty… I was chubby and with not many friends; I was also considered a worm book" It was curious how I didn't even hesitate to tell him; I guess he seems like a person who I can count on.

He chuckled "That's pretty hard to believe… but if it makes you feel better, I was a geek in middle school too"

I laughed "Yeah right…"

A guy like him, being a geek? That must be some kind of joke.

"No, seriously…"

"Well, that's kind of impossible, if you know what I mean…"

He paused for a moment "Nope… I don't. What do you mean?"

I started feeling the blood coming on my cheeks; great job Gabriella…

"Well, just look at you… you're…"

"I'm what?" he asked removing the ice package from my head but placing it softly all over again.

"You know…" okay, now I think I couldn't get any more red "…hot!" I finally decided to spill it out. He let out a really loud laugh and then sighed.

"You're actually the first girl who thinks that…" I thought I perceived a smile in his voice.

"Stop joking, would you? I'm pretty sure you've had lots of girlfriends!" I tried lightening up the mood with my small, lame joke.

He chuckled again "Sure, I've had girlfriends; but not the head cheerleader if that's what you're saying…"

I nodded lightly "…then what kind of girlfriends you used to have?" I asked curiously; maybe I could get some kind of tips to conquer him.

"Well… you know; everything but the popular area" he laughed.

I smiled. He was so simple; I like simple people.

"Sounds about right" I admitted.

"And… how many boyfriends have you ever had?" he asked curiously. My eyes went totally wide; would I sound lame if I tell him that I've never had a boyfriend before? That he was actually the first guy that I've ever hung around? Maybe I should avoid that kind of parts; he already knows I'm a loser, but…

"Oh I lost the count" I said and frowned at my lie; it actually sounded pretty convincing. I suck at lying.

He chuckled "That much, huh?"

"Yup…" I nodded "I'm not a slut, though…"

"Yeah, I know"

I frowned "You do?"

"You don't look like a slut; and sluts aren't this nice"

I smiled "You should really stop complimenting me…"

Before he could answer, we both heard the front door open and a female voice yell "Troy, I'm home!"

"In the living room, mom!" he yelled back.

I saw how Lucille walked into the room and look at me shocked "Oh. Hi Gabriella!"

I smiled politely and waved "Hi, Mrs. Bolton…"

"Lucille" she corrected with a sweet smile but turned it into a frown "what happen to you? Troy! What did you throw at her?" she asked angrily at her son and I giggled.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed "Why do you always blame me when someone gets hurt?"

Lucille narrowed her eyes at him "The same reason why you're always involved when someone gets hurt!"

I smiled, still giggling a little "Actually Mrs. Bolton, your son was kind enough to defend me from the bullies that pushed me down to the floor…"

"Oh" She blinked twice "In that case, carry on! And Gabriella… please call me Lucille" she smiled at me again with that sweet smile of hers before walking past us and into the kitchen.

Troy sighed "And that was my mother, ladies and gentlemen!" I laughed.

"I heard that!" Lucille yelled from the kitchen "Gabriella, are you staying for dinner?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Bolton" I yelled back "I'll be going back home in a while…"

"Oh… okay!"

**zv**

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I looked up at Troy, biting my lower lip hopeful.

"Sure" he smiled and then pecked my cheek. I blushed.

"Awesome" I smiled before turning around and walking down the stairs of the porch. Oh My God! He kissed me!

… Okay fine, it was on the cheek, but… no guy has ever kissed me or had any physical contact with me before. I must sound lame saying this, but how can I help it? This is a whole new experience for me and…

…I'm totally loving it.

After I mounted on my bike, I turned back at him and waved a last time before riding back to my nana's farm.

I was squealing and screaming inside. All I wanted to do was to get home and tell my grandma about it; I'm sure she'll get as excited as me. But I'm also pretty sure she won't like that I got pushed on the floor, but she will get happy after I tell her how Troy stood up for me and helped me up. Maybe I should ask permission to eat at the Boltons' tomorrow, before Lucille asks me if I will stay for dinner tomorrow afternoon; yup, I'm so planning on spending my whole day with Troy. Hope Nana doesn't get angry with it, since I promised to help her on the farm.

I ran up to my house and into the kitchen hoping to see my grandma cooking something, like she normally does. And as always I got it right; but I had to cover my eyes since she was taking the feathers off a chicken.

"Please tell me that's not Minnie!" I begged her, still covering my eyes.

She laughed "Sorry Gabs, it was her time; she stopped giving eggs…"

"Well I am not eating her! She was my favorite chicken!"

"I'm making lemon chicken" she said in a singing voice making me groan; lemon chicken is my favorite.

"Okay fine! But you better not kill Geoffrey!" I warned her before sitting down on the kitchen table.

She laughed "I ate him last month, sweetie…"

"NANA!"

She laughed again "I'm kidding, he's still singing loud and clear" she smiled as she turned around to face me "sooo… how did it go?" her smile turned into a smirk. I blushed.

"It went out pretty damn great" I smiled "Jesse and Kevin were bullying me today and he totally stood up for me"

She smiled as she wiped her hands with a towel and sat right in front of me. I looked at her, still not able to erase the smile out of my face.

"I'm sure of that. Troy's a pretty good boy!"

I sighed "Yeah. He totally is…"

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry that it sucks and that it's so damn small, but I wasn't really sure what to write. Count this one as a fill up chapter. R n' R please! **

**Xoxoxo Mary **


	4. Mud Fight

Let's just pretend

_Chapter four _

**Hello my wonderful readers! ****¿Cómo están?**** (For the idiots who don't know any Spanish, that means: how are you?) Anyway! Sorry that the last episode was very suckish, I had writer's block and well, I love this story too much to get stuck in one chapter so… I'll try my best to pull through this one! XD I hope you enjoy!**

It had rained through the night, so I put on my skinny jeans and a thick red jacket with my red rain boots before rushing out the door yelling "Bye Nana!"

I had talked to her the night before about what I was planning to do today and to make the story short; she was perfectly fine with it. She said something like, quote 'Go ahead Gabby, and have fun. I run this farm by my own for the rest of the year. I'll be fine' unquote. I hugged her so tight that I almost broke her back.

I ran towards my bike and mount on it before riding back to Troy's house. I had to admit that I was in a rush; I was excited to see Troy and wanted to be there as soon as possible.

You're probably thinking that I'm acting like the typical teenage girl having her first love; well… it kind of is, except that he isn't my boyfriend… yet.

I pushed the brake lightly with my hand and this time it took a little longer for my bike to come a stop since the soil had become mud during the night. I got off my bike and kicked down the standing stick before making my way to the Boltons' porch. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds, Mr. Bolton opened up.

"Oh! Hello Gabriella" he smiled kindly at me.

I smiled back "Hey Mr. Bolton. Is Troy home?"

"He's back in the barn fixing the horses' gates. Want me to call him?" he asked.

"No, no thank you" I smiled "I was hoping I could spend the day with him, but if he's busy…"

"I'm sure he's about to finish" he cut me off and smiled again "Go ahead and feel free to look for him..."

I smiled politely once again "Thank you, Mr. Bolton. Will do so…" I said before walking down the stairs of the porch.

"No problem. Oh and Gabriella?" he asked, making me turn around with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Please call me Jack. Mr. Bolton makes me feel old" he chuckled and I giggled along while nodding.

"Okay, thank you, Jack" he chuckled once again before closing the door and I made my way to the Boltons' barn.

I smiled as soon as I saw Troy greasing up the hinges of one of horses' gates. I was about to step in, when I accidentally slipped with the mud of the entrance and fell right on my butt, making a loud thud.

"Ow…" I murmured to myself as I rubbed my butt, hoping Troy hadn't heard me, but…

"Oh My God, Gabriella!" he exclaimed as he dropped his tools and ran over to me. He held me by the waist and helped me up "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and started giggling a little "I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" he asked. He brought me inside the barn and tried brushing off the dirt of my sleeves.

I smiled at his concern "Yeah. Don't worry. It wasn't like a broke an arm!" I joked and he chuckled lightly.

I smiled and looked down at my sleeves. I groaned as I turn my head over my shoulder trying to see how badly the jacket got dirty. I sighed.

"Be honest. How bad is it?" I turned around so my back was facing Troy; I could hear him trying to hold in a laughter… which actually came out a few seconds later.

"Dreadful!" he exclaimed and kept on laughing.

I turned around and glared at him before taking my red jacket off to take a better look. I sighed as I saw the big mud stain on its back and groaned; that won't come out easily. I looked back up at Troy to see him smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Do I have monkeys on my face?" I asked and he chuckled while shaking his head 'no'.

"No. We match" he said as he made a gesture with his hand, pointing to me and then back at him.

I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I bit my lower lip as I saw how his abs were hugged by his shirt, making them more noticeable; he is so…hot. I looked down to my outfit and saw that the first t-shirt that I took that morning to put on was also white. I smiled.

"Yeah. We do…" I nodded and giggled.

Troy smiled and took the jacket from me, before taking a look at it "I think my mom knows some kind of recipe to clean off the mud without leaving a dark stain"

"She does?" I looked up at him hopefully; my mom had got me that jacket for my 16th birthday and I was very attached to it.

"Yeah" he nodded and then smirked "She has cleaned up worse messes than the one you just did, clumsy girl…"

I arched my eyebrows at him "Are you saying that I'm a mess?"

He smirked and nodded "I pretty much did…"

I glared at him for a while and shook my head before turning around and begin walking back outside, pretending to be mad. I smirked as I heard him walk after me. I was so getting him…

"Oh c'mon, Gabs!" he groaned "You seriously didn't get mad, right?"

As soon as I reached the entrance, I bend down quickly over the mud puddle and took a big handful of mud before standing back up and smashing it over his face. I laughed; he so didn't see that coming.

He placed his hand over his now dirty eye and wiped off some of the mud. He looked at me with an expressionless face. I laughed harder.

"Oh you're on" he smirked and picked me up quickly, placing me over his shoulder and walked outside. I squealed.

"Troy! Put me down!" I laughed.

I could almost hear the evil in his voice "Nope. You like mud, well mud is what you're getting"

And out of the blue, he took me off his shoulder and threw me over a huge mud puddle. I gasped and looked up at him; he was laughing.

"Oh you little…" I couldn't finish my sentence as anger overcame me; I stood up slowly and kept on glaring at him. He continued laughing. "You think this is funny?"

He smirked "Oh yeah" he nodded.

I tried walking over to him but slipped with the mud and fall over my butt… all over AGAIN! He laughed harder and started holding onto his stomach. I blushed and shot a dead glare at him before noticing that he was also standing over the mud; I smirked. I quickly made a hook with my feet, holding onto his ankle and flipped him over, making him fall on his butt and look at me shocked. I laughed.

"That's what you get for messing up with me, Bolton!"

He smirked "You're so dead, Montez!"

And with that he crawled over me and pushed me down on the mud again. He pressed his palms over my cheeks making me scream. I pushed him off me and grabbed another handful of mud before smashing it over his head. He grabbed me by the waist and rolled me over so he was on top of me.

We fooled around for a while before I actually push him down over the mud again and sat over his stomach, straddling him.

"HA!" I yelled on his face as I ran over my muddy fingers over his face, getting it dirtier. He smiled up at me and sighed. I stopped what I was doing and looked down at him curiously.

"What?" I asked.

He sat up straight and pushed me down to his lap, still straddling him, and placed a piece of my dirty hair behind my ear; I blushed at that gesture. "I hadn't had this much fun in all my life" he admitted.

I smiled "To be honest. Me neither"

"KIDS!" I heard Lucille yell from the house. Troy and I turned our heads to her and, blushing, I got off Troy's lap. I heard her groan.

"Are you playing with mud?" she asked as she walked over to us and placed her hands over her hips. We looked at each other and then smiled innocently at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just hose up and get in the house. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" she sighed before turning back around and walk to the house.

Troy and I both sighed before he got up and pulled me up with him. I smiled at his generosity "Thank you…"

"No problem" he smiled and, without letting go off my hand, he led me to where the hose was.

**zv**

Troy and I took a hot shower after we hose up, obviously separately, and Lucille lend me some of her clothes; they were a little big, but I've always liked bigger t-shirts.

I sat down next to Troy on the dinning room and Lucille put some pancakes on a plate in front of me with fresh cut strawberries on top of them. I smiled; they smelled so good.

"Thanks again for inviting me for breakfast, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" I smiled politely at them before grabbing the fork that was lying on a napkin next to me.

Lucille and Jack both sighed "Please call me Jack/Lucille" they said in a monotone and looked at each other before laughing. I giggled along with them and took a bite of my pancakes; they tasted really awesome.

"So, what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" Jack raised an eyebrow at us as he placed a piece of strawberry into his mouth.

I looked over at Troy to see that he was looking at me too "I don't know, just chat… I guess" Troy shrugged. I smiled.

"You still owe me an ice-cream" I reminded him and he laughed while nodding.

"Or we can do that…" he smirked before placing a huge piece of pancake into his mouth; I giggled.

"Troy!" his mother scolded him, making him turn his head to her "Small pieces! Remember your manners"

He rolled his eyes at her before smiling back at me. He looked so cute when he rolled his eyes.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please read and review. **

**Gosh guys! I'm dying! Charlie St. Cloud hasn't come out here in Mexico and I'm not very sure when it'll come out! *groan* I'm so desperate to see the movie! T_T **


	5. The Bolton Charm

Let's just pretend.

_Chapter Five_

**Hello my dear readers. You're probably wondering: when will the drama start coming up? Don't worry. It'll be soon, not in this chapter though. **

**And crap I just found out that I have to wait till October 15 to watch Charlie St. Cloud! ¬.¬ Three days before Zac's b-day and nine days before mine! **

**Anyway…**

**Please enjoy, read and review! :D**

After breakfast Lucille took my clothes out of the drier along with my Red Jacket, which was dirt free, and handed them over to me so I could change in Troy's room. It surprised me that Troy was very okay with it; if it were me, I wouldn't like anyone to go into my room unless it was someone that I knew for more than a month, not a couple of days.

When I stepped into his room, my first reaction was: _shock_. His room was very alike to mine in so many ways; for instance… the tons of pictures on his wall or the dream catcher hanging over his bed. I smiled.

I quickly changed and folded Lucille's clothes carefully, before sitting over Troy's bed with my legs crossed. I looked at Troy's pictures on the wall, being my nosey self and frowned as I saw a picture of him and another girl around his age; he had his arm around her shoulders and was holding her closely while kissing her cheek and she was laughing. This girl had dark hair and blue eyes like him and I had to say that she was very beautiful. It was not the only picture of them together, there had to be at least fifteen.

Was she his girlfriend? At least it looks like that for the way they're posing in the picture that caught my eye. If so, why didn't he tell me he had one? I sighed. I knew he was too good to be true. But… we can still be friends, right? So I shouldn't let this bother me… he's a great guy and having him at least as my friend… is great…right?

…who am I kidding? IT SUCKS!

I sighed heavily as I stood up from his bed a little pissed and took Lucille's clothes up before leaving the room. I ran down the stairs and half smiled as I saw Lucille hanging a picture frame over the entrance table. I walked over to her and handed her the clothes.

"Thanks for lending them to me, Mrs. Bolt-"

"Nah ah!" she cut me off and raised her index finger at me. I gave her a small smile.

"Sorry… Lucille"

She giggled "Now that's better. I don't want you to feel a stranger in this house, Gabriella…"

I nodded "Alright, I'll try me best" she laughed at my lame joke and gave me a light hug.

We pulled apart as we heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head and saw Troy.

"Ready to go?" he raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. I smiled lightly at him and nodded my head.

"Sure…"

"Let's go then" he grabbed my hand lightly in his and pulled me out the door without even saying 'goodbye' to his parents. He helped me get into his red truck and then he got into the driver's seat.

"So… ice-cream?" he asked as he turned on the engine, which growled loudly.

"Yup" I nodded.

This time there was no Jesse or Kevin to piss me off, so Troy and I ordered our ice-creams calmly and I got really surprised when I saw that his favorite ice-cream flavor was also chocolate-mint.

"I can't believe it's your favorite flavor too" Troy told me as he interlaced our fingers together and began walking in the direction of a small nearby park. It was obvious that he was equally surprised.

I looked down at our hands and smiled lightly before pulling my hand away "Yeah. I can't believe it either. We have a lot in common"

He smiled "Yeah. We do…"

"Like pictures on the wall" I tried sending him an indirect message.

"You have pictures on your wall too?" he asked surprised.

I nodded "Mostly of my dad and me when I was like one or two years old" I smiled sadly at him.

He frowned "I see. Do you miss him?"

Wow. He has very good intuition.

I smiled "He died when I was two years old. I can't really remember him." I paused "My mom says he was very kind and sweet… and that he loved me very much…"

He nodded "It must be horrible to not have met your dad properly"

I shrugged "Sometimes I wished he was still here… sometimes I need a dad, you know?"

He smiled lightly at me before grabbing my hand in his again "If it makes you feel better. I know how you feel…"

I frowned confused "What do you mean? You still have your dad, don't you?"

He smiled sadly and nodded "But not my twin sister…" he looked down for a second before looking back at me "She died two years ago in a car accident. A friend of hers was driving… and she had a few drinks…"

"I'm so sorry…" I looked up at him.

He smiled sadly "Don't worry about it" he sighed "It was a long time ago… and she's in a better place now…"

I nodded "What was her name?"

He smiled "Jane…"

"Is she the girl with the dark hair and blue eyes in the pictures of your wall?" I asked. Now that I thought about it, she looked a lot like Troy.

He laughed "So you were nosing around in my room?" he raised his eyebrows at me and smirked.

I blushed and looked down "A little…" I admitted.

He sighed "Yeah she was…"

"She was very beautiful" I said and looked back up at him.

He smirked "Geeze…thank you. I think you're very beautiful too"

Twins. Of course. I rolled my eyes "You didn't let me finish!" I smirked "I was going to say that… she was very beautiful… UNLIKE YOU!"

I laughed as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I call you beautiful and you say that I'm ugly…"

I smirked "Oh yeah. _Very ugly_…"

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he let go off my hand and grabbed me by the waist "Yesterday you said that I was hot" he smirked as he pulled me close to his chest.

I gulped and I felt how my heart started pumping against my ribs. His face was so close to mine, his lips inches from mine and I could feel his hard rock abs against my stomach. As I looked deeply into his sky blue eyes, I felt like my knees would give up on me in any minute and let me fall. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out even if I had a good comeback sentence on the tip of my tongue; he smirked.

"The cat's got your tongue, Montez?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!" I heard my name being yelled, making both of us pull away; saved by the bell. I turned to my right and saw my whole life friend, Taylor Mckessie, run to me.

She squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and I smiled, giggling a little.

"Hi, Tay!" I said, half dying with her hug.

She pulled back "When did you come back? Why didn't you call me? Are you avoiding me?" she looked over at Troy "And most importantly, who's this fine, hot, sexy ass?" she smirked.

I rolled my eyes "Number One: I came back on Monday. Number Two: Because I've had a lot of work to do. Number Three: NO! And Number Four: The 'Fine, hot, sexy ass' is my new neighbor; Troy"

She smirked at him and took out her hand for him to shake "Taylor Mckessie, Gabriella's best friend… and your future girlfriend…"

I rolled my eyes as Troy chuckled and shook her hand "Nice too meet you, Taylor. But I have to say that I kind of have my eyes on someone else" he looked over at me and smiled.

…And again…

…I think my heart skipped another beat…

He has that effect on me a lot. BUT… WAS HE SERIOUS? Looking at me while saying that sentence, is he freaking playing with me?

He winked at me and again my cheeks went into a shade of red. I had to turn my head away to hide it; it was a bad idea since I saw a smirking Taylor wiggle her eyebrows at me.

"_Oh shut up…"_ I mouthed her. Her smirk grew bigger and then she turned back at Troy.

"I see. Well that's too bad" she sighed "But I do guess I have Chad…"

My eyes went wide "You're dating Chad?" I exclaimed.

My African American friend blushed "Kind of… he asked me out and I said yes…"

"Hold this." I handed my ice-cream to Troy and then I squealed and hugged her "Finally!"

She squealed along "I know!"

"Ugh! Girls!" I heard Troy complain and when I pulled away and turn to him, he was trying to cover his ears with his hands, still holding the cones. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous"

He laughed "Me ridiculous? I'm not screaming around!"

"No. but you're covering your ears like a five year old…" I raised an eyebrow.

He smirked "we wouldn't like my pretty ears to get damaged by your horrible screaming, now would we?"

"Horrible screaming?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Oh, yeah. Totally" his smirk grew bigger.

"And THAT'S my key to leave" Taylor said and smiled "I'll call you later, okay?"

I groaned "Okay… call me around nine! You so have to tell me how he asked you out!"

"Well, duh!" she rolled her eyes and she hugged me "Bye girl"

"Bye Tay-Tay" we both smiled at each other and then she ran off to get into her mother's truck. I sighed and turned to Troy, grabbing my cone from his hand and then slapped his arm.

"Ow!" he rubbed it with his free hand "What was that for?"

I shrugged and smiled "I just felt like it…"

He narrowed his eyes and picked me up with his free arm, placing me over his shoulder, I squealed again.

"You have to stop doing that!" I exclaimed.

You could almost hear the smirk in his voice "Don't feel like stopping that…"

"You're going to make me drop my ice-cream!"

He laughed "Does it look like I care?"

I sighed as I seriously thought of smashing my ice-cream on his head, but that would be wrong; 'sides we already got dirty today, no need to do it again.

"And where are you taking me?" I asked as I licked my ice-cream.

He shrugged, making me bounce over his shoulder "Where the wind takes me…"

I laughed as I rolled my eyes "Dumbass…"

"Freak!" he said back and I laughed again.

"The best you will ever find"

"Oh. Are there more freaks in this town, besides you?" he asked and I smacked the back of his head "Ow!"

It was my turn to smirk "I'm sorry. Did it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good" I smiled as I licked over my ice-cream. He bounced me over his shoulder again, making me drop my ice-cream this time.

"HEY! You made me drop my ice-cream!" I yelled annoyed.

He laughed "Good"

"Ugh! Fuck you…"

He kept on laughing "Swearing doesn't look good in pretty girls like you…"

I rolled my eyes "One minute you call me a freak and then you say I'm pretty…"

"That's my charm, babe!"

I smirked "You have a charm?"

He laughed "Of course I do. I recall that you were stupefied when I held you close to my body a moment ago…"

I blushed "It wasn't for you" I lied.

"You don't even believe that yourself…"

I blushed harder "I still believe you don't have a charm, Bolton…"

And again I heard the smirk on his voice when he said "Of course I do, Montez. I just haven't quite showed you yet."

I smiled "Well, I'm willing to see that"

"Good"

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry if it's late. I don't know what the hell was wrong with my internet.**

**R n' R please! **

**Xoxoxo Mary. **


	6. Kiss me

Let's just pretend.

_Chapter Six_

**Hey guys. Have nothing much to say but that I have only one week left of vacations. So my updates won't be as frequent as now. **

…**anyway…**

**Please read, enjoy and review! ^^ **

I closed the front door slowly after Troy left and then put my back against it, sliding down till I hit the floor. I sighed happily as I touched my left cheek where he had kissed me and smiled. Oh My God! He kissed me again! And this time I spent the whole day with him. The best part is that I found out that the girl in the picture was his sister. I must be a horrible person to think about that as the best part of my day, since I also found out that she was dead… which truly makes me sad.

I don't have any siblings, though I wished I had. Sometimes I feel very alone and a little brother or sister would really make my day. And it must really be horrible to lose someone so close…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by nana stepping down the stairs with a smirk on her face. I blushed.

"Did he kiss you?" she asked as her smirk grew bigger… if it were possible.

I shook my head "Only on the cheek…" I sighed and smiled up at her.

She rolled her eyes "Then what are you doing on the floor?" she giggled "Get up! The day he kisses you fully on the lips, then that day you can sit over the floor"

I giggled "Alright. That will be our code to say that he kissed me" I said as I stood up and walked over to her to give her a hug "How were things in the farm, today?"

She hugged me back "Well, it's still early to show you who has dropped by our farm this morning"

I frowned at her confused as I pulled back "Is it a person?"

"Nope" she smiled as she took my hand and led me outside "She was wandering around the farm. I asked the neighbors but they say that they don't have any mares missing"

I lost track of what she was saying when I saw a beautiful black horse tied up to a pole. Well, a mare…

I smiled. She was so beautiful; wild and gorgeous. Wonder what she was doing wondering around in the farm. I slowly approached her curiously trying to get a better look. I jumped over the fence and extended my hand.

"Careful Ella. She's not tamed" my nana warned me. I listened to her, but I was very curious and I wanted to see how she would react with my presence inside the fence. I looked into those deep black eyes of hers and I saw something very familiar, something that I'm very used to: _fear_, _loneliness_. She huffed, shook her head and neighed at me trying to get away.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you…" I whispered as I still approached.

Suddenly… my hand met her muzzle. I smiled as she started to calm down and let me pat her. "Not tamed, huh?" I asked my nana as I turned to her; she had a stupefied face on.

"Wow… Ella! That was… wow" she said as she approached slowly towards us.

I smiled "I think I can tame her" I looked back at the mare and kept on patting her "Besides, I think it's time for me to get a horse since I'll be helping you around when I graduate from collage…"

She laughed "Ella, I told you that it's not necessary for you to study veterinary only so you can help me in the farm…"

I smiled "Nana. It's convenient for both of us. You have free consults for your animals and I get to hang around them; I love them all very much"

She laughed again "Alright. I've learned not to fight you when you're very stubborn about something"

I glared at her "Geeze. Thank you…"

She smiled and shrugged as she leaned over the fence "Only saying the truth. Now… about the mare…"

"Can I have her?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

She smiled "Sure. But you'll have to clean her spot, feed her and you'll have to learn how to ride her. I'm not going to teach you!" She said raising her scolding finger at me.

I giggled "I promise."

"Good. What are you going to name her?"

"Uhmm… I was thinking about a name in Spanish" I turned back at my mare and pursed my lips.

"As long it's not Maria, everything's fine" she laughed "Your mother would kill you!"

I laughed "True…"

"What about '_Sol_'?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes "Nana, she's black! Nothing to do with the sun or the day!"

"Then '_Luna_'" she laughed. **(**_**Luna**_** means Moon)**

"Uhmm… I actually like that one" I smiled at her and then back at my mare "Do you like Luna?" She huffed and I giggled "Luna it is…"

**zv**

I was still awake. It was around 1:00 am and I still couldn't sleep. I was hoping to fall right into slumber after Taylor kept me up almost all night in the phone; but something was keeping me awake… and I'm not very sure what it is exactly. I sighed as I heard Luna neigh in desperation to get free from the pole; even if I wanted to get her inside the barn, my nana was very specific that as long as she wasn't tamed, she would stay outside.

My thoughts were suddenly startled when I heard something hit my window. I looked at it confused and then another 'tick'. I stood up from my bed, turning the lamp on and approached my window to open it.

When I did, I looked down and saw Troy with a backpack, standing right underneath the tree that grew right next to my window. I blinked surprised.

"Troy!" I whisper-yelled "What are you doing here? It's 1:00 am!"

He smirked "I have to show you something!"

I rolled my eyes "It couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"Nope" he smiled "now come on!" he gesture me with his hand to come down and I sighed.

"I can't! I'll wake up my grandma as soon as I open my bedroom door"

He pursed his lip for a few seconds and then he smiled up at me "Climb down by the tree!"

I rolled my eyes "Sure! So I break my neck?"

He sighed while rolling his eyes "Fine! I'll go get you…" he left his backpack on the floor and grabbed one of the branches before climbing up.

My eyes went wide "No! Troy! Get down! You're going to get me in trouble! If my nana wakes up we'll be both dead! I'm not supposed to be with boys after 8:00 P.M! Please, can't you just show me the thing tomorrow? You're going to fall down and get hurt! And guess who will have to pay for the surgery? That's right! Me! Cuz it's my tree!" I kept on rambling and rambling but soon Troy was facing me and he silenced me with his big, sky blue, gorgeous eyes.

"Hi" he smiled.

I blushed "Hi…"

"Are you done babbling?" he raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded "Good. Now hold on to my shoulders"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I bit my lower lip nervously.

He rolled his eyes "Yes! Now come on!"

I kept on chewing my lower lip. I knew that climbing down my window at 1:00 am with a guy I barely knew was something really stupid and reckless. I would get in trouble if I got caught and my nana would probably call my mother to consult a proper punishment and I would get grounded without being able to see Troy for the rest of summer.

On the other hand…

Troy was the most amazing guy that I've ever met. And what if I didn't get caught? I haven't done anything wild in a long time and doing something for _me_ once in a while can't be considered as a bad thing, right? Plus I really do like Troy… and I can even say that I…kind of trust him. I should be reckless once in a while, am I right? I sighed.

"I'm so getting in trouble for this" I groaned. "Let me just get my boots…"

He smiled "Now that's my girl…"

After I put my red rain boots on, he helped me climb off my window as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He chuckled lightly as he wrapped one of his arms around my waist.

"Great. Now grab that branch over there and try stepping on the places where I put my feet on, alright?"

I nodded "But what if I fall?"

He smiled at me "Do you honestly think I will let you fall?"

"No…" I said blushing.

"Then c'mon… "He smiled at me, placing one hand over my waist before he started climbing down. I tried placing my feet where his had been, like he told me to and let me tell you; it's not as easy as it looks.

Suddenly a part of my oversized t-shirt got stuck in one of the branches "Oh shit!" I whispered yelled as I tried to get it unstuck. I heard a low thud underneath me and I guessed that Troy had already landed over the grass.

"You alright?" he asked.

I sighed "My shirt got stuck" I said as I pulled my shirt with one hand and with the other holding tightly to the tree. After the 10th time I pulled, I heard a ripping noise and my eyes went wide as soon as I realized that the hand that was supposed to be attached to the branch had gotten lose. I screamed as I fell down the tree only to be catched in a pair of firm, strong arms.

"Got'cha!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him horrified, while placing a hand over my racing heart. "That was shit scary!" I said and sighed once I realized that was safe on the floor… well not exactly…

He chuckled "Told you I wouldn't let you fall…" he said before setting me down on my feet before picking up his backpack. I blushed again.

"Thank you…"

"No problem" he smiled at me before grabbing my hand in his "Now let's go!" he laced his fingers with mine and tugged me lightly.

I arched my eyebrows playfully at him "You're not going to rape me, are you?"

"No!" he rolled his eyes "I wouldn't do that!"

I smirked "That's good to know" I smiled at him and then we began running in the direction he was leading me.

After a while, we stopped running but kept on walking. Our hands were still laced together and I had to say that I was really glad that I climbed down from my window; being here with Troy is way better than staying in my room without being able to sleep. I had no clue where we were heading to; I've never been in this part of the woods before.

"Are you finally going to tell me where are you taking me?"

"Nope" he smirked "But don't worry, we're almost there…"

I sighed "Alright…"

Fifteen minutes later Troy let go off my hand I went to stand right behind me, covering my eyes with his hands. I giggled.

"This is really stupid, you know?"

I could almost see him roll his eyes "Just shut up and go along with the wind, alright?"

I smiled "Sure, boss…"

We walked like 10 more steps before we came to a stop again; I could hear water running.

I felt him lean over my ear, his breath tickling my neck and goose bumps forming at the back of my neck "Are you ready?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

He took his hands away from my eyes and as he did, I opened my eyes. I gasped shocked. The place was basically taken out of a fairytale; there was this beautiful lake hidden between the trees, a small waterfall flowing silently, there was a rope attached to a tree and millions and millions of fireflies illuminating the trees around like Christmas lights; most of them were green, but I could also distinguish some yellow, orange, red and a couple of blue ones. It was so beautiful; I've never seen anything like this before.

I was so stupefied with the small paradise that I didn't notice when Troy put a blanket near the edge of the lake and a lamp in the middle. I walked up to him when he stood up and smiled at him; he smiled at me back.

"So?" he asked.

I smiled "it's really beautiful Troy. Now I see why you didn't want to wait till tomorrow, well… today" I giggled.

He smirked at me before taking his shirt off. My eyes widened "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Swimming" he smirked as he walked over to me. I started walking backwards waving my hands at him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I shook my head. "It's freezing! Are you crazy or something?" My back hit a tree.

"Are you wearing something beneath this big shirt?" he raised his eyebrows at me while grabbing the edge of my shirt. I blushed.

"Maybe" I said.

He smirked "Good"

And before I knew it, he had lifted my big shirt up, leaving me only in a white t-shirt with thin straps and my pink pajamas' shorts. I gasped at him; had he really dared to strip me down? I couldn't even make the question when he had already picked me up bridal style, bringing me to the edge of the lake.

"No! Troy! Please! I'm begging you!" I kept on kicking my legs off, making my boots fly off as well. My pleadings were totally ignored as Troy jumped into the lake with me in his arms. I screamed as my body hit the freezing water.

Once I came to the surface I glared at him "I-I-I-I….H-HA-T-E….Y-Y-YOU!" I said shivering.

He smirked and swam over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist "You're loving it as much as I am…"

"N-NO! I-I-I'M….F-FREEZ-ZING!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get some heat.

He smiled at me "That's why I'm here warming you up"

I glared at him "I…s-s-serious-ly…h-h-hate…. Y-y-you…"

**zv**

Troy wrapped a fluffy and warm towel around me as I stepped out of the lake, shivering like crazy. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and tried warming me up, rubbing my sides with his big hands. I smiled up at him.

He sighed "I'm sorry; I thought this would be fun…"

I giggled, still shivering "I did… have… fun…" I tried lightening up the mood.

He smiled "Stop lying, Gabby"

He led me back to where he had laid the blanket on and helped me sit down. He put on his shirt and took out from his back pack a pair of black pants and then another shirt with a pair of his boxers. He tossed me the shirt and the boxers to me.

I looked at them confused "What are these for?"

He rolled his eyes "For you to change! Do you honestly think I would let you freeze?"

I blushed "Thank you, Troy…"

"No problem…" he stood up as he took the pants. "I'll go change behind that tree… I'll be back in 5 minutes"

And with that….

…he walked off…

I sighed as I stood up and took off my soaking shirt and shorts and quickly replaced them with Troy's boxers and shirt. I looked around and found my boots lying near the edge of the lake; I walked up to them and picked them up before placing my cold feet into them; I sighed relieved when I started to feel the warmth in my toes.

I walked back to the blanket and sat down, covering my shoulders with the towel all over again. In less than 3 minutes, Troy joined me.

"Feeling warmer?" he asked as he pulled another blanket from the backpack.

I smiled "A little" he took the towel from my shoulders and replaced it with the blanket "Wow. Do you have the whole survival package inside that backpack?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled "Almost…" He rubbed his hands together and blew into them. I frowned; why was he giving all the warming systems to me, when he was freezing cold, himself? I sat closer to him and covered him with the blanket in a way that it was still covering us both.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"No problem" I grabbed one of his hands and laced my fingers with his, placing my head over his shoulder.

He smiled down at me "So tell me, which has been the best kiss of your life?"

I looked down blushing; again with the boyfriend/girlfriend conversation "Which was yours?" I asked back, avoiding the question.

He smiled "I've never really had… _the _perfect kiss yet, if you know what I mean…"

"I do" I nodded and then shrugged "That means you still haven't met the right person, yet"

He nodded and then sighed "But…I think I just did…" he whispered. I looked deeply into his hypnotizing, magnificent, electric, blue eyes and I saw that he was really meaning that.

Is it possible to fall in love with someone in less than 3 days? Is it possible to trust someone without even knowing what his favorite color is? Is it possible to know that by just looking in this person's eyes you might know that he's the one for you?...

…Is it possible?

…I guess for love… there are no limits… and than includes _time_…

"Troy?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

He looked back at me "Yes, Gabby?"

I took a deep breath "I would really like it… if you were my first kiss…"

He chuckled "What happen to those thousands of boyfriends you've had?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"I lied…" I blushed "You're actually the first boy that I've ever been this close with…"

"Really?" I nodded "why did you lie?"

I sighed "I don't know. I guess that I didn't want you to think of me as a loser…"

He put a piece of my damp hair behind my ear "You're not a loser, Gabby…"

"I'm not?"

"No" he smiled "You're the most beautiful girl in the world…"

My stomach turned in a weird way with those words, like thousands of butterflies fluttering around, desperate to find an exit "Kiss me…"

He nodded, placing one of his big hands over my cool cheek; he rubbed it gently before leaning in slowly. My heart was racing at 100/hour and my breath became uneasy as his lips reached for mine. I closed my eyes and then…

I felt something plump and sweet over my lips….

**To be continued.**

**I don't promise that all my chapters will be 3000 words long! I just got inspired in this episode… oh well! It's 2:12 am and I'm drifting off to bed! When I wake up I want to see a lot of reviews! xD**

**Lots of love, Mary. **


	7. From hate to love, NOT!

Let's just pretend.

_Chapter Seven_

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that I hadn't updated! I had writer's block, and when I finally got rid of it, I couldn't even get near my computer cuz school started already! Seriously! Only one week and a half of school and I'm already having homework and tests and I have two projects! So I won't be able to update as often as before, please forgive me. Anyway: read, enjoy and review.**

**And you! Yeah the anonymous reviewer that told me that "I don't have time to write and that you'll search another story"… have news for you! Don't fucking care! I have lots of other readers… SO FUCK YOU! *sweet smile* **

I wave of heat overcame my body as his sweet, tender lips moved with mine. Can I tell you something? It was kind of a turn on; even if the kiss was slow and sweet. I lost focus instantly, like if I were transported to a whole different world; I was wrapped in my own little bubble.

It didn't last long, it lasted for like 10 seconds; is it lame for me to do count the seconds his lips were attached to mine? If it is: blame it all on _him_. I haven't been acting like myself when he's around; he drives me _nuts_. But the time it lasted…

…Was fantastic!

We didn't say much after his lips pulled away from mine, he only took my hand in his and then put it over his chest; his heart was beating as fast as mine. I smiled when I realized that I wasn't the only one who got hot after that small kiss; it made me feel better.

"Gabby" he said my name sweetly. I smiled "Be my girlfriend…"

I squealed, in the inside of course. My smile grew into a huge grin as I nodded my head ecstatic. It didn't take me long to give my answer; I liked him so much and he was sweet and nice and hot and a gentleman and a good kisser and hot and perfect and sexy and hot and he makes me feel butterflies just by looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

He smiled as he leaned down again; our lips met for a second time that night…

…the fireworks lit again…

**zv**

I could barely sleep that night, I think I only got 3 hours of sleep, but surprisingly, I wasn't tired. I woke up around 8:30 am. A huge smile still plastered on my face as I remembered last night's actions.

He helped me climb up my window again around 3:30 in the morning; I had to say that I was very lucky that I didn't wake my nana up; I would've been dead by now. He kissed me one last time before climbing down.

"Good night" he had said.

I smiled "Good night…"

Corny or not; it was my very own _Romeo and Juliet_ moment. It's hard to believe it wasn't a dream. I watched him walk off until I couldn't see him anymore; after that I didn't go to sleep until 5:00 am. I think it's kind of impossible to go to sleep with all those annoying butterflies fluttering around in your stomach; I swear that I was about to go downstairs for my nana's insecticides, when I realized that I was just…

In love.

I picked out my outfit for the day, which happened to be a pair of skinny light blue jeans and a stripped brown and white, long sleeved t-shirt with a pocket in the lower stomach and my brown cowboy boots; I was going to try riding Luna today. Troy would come pick me up at 10:00 am to go have breakfast.

I combed my hair into a high pony tail and then applied my usual make up. I grabbed Troy's shirt and boxers and went to put them inside the washing machine; they would luckily dry before he arrives. I ran down the stairs and bumped into my nana.

She looked at me weirdly "What's up with that smile?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows; I blushed a little.

"What smile?" I asked, still grinning up big.

She narrowed her eyes as she pointed at my face "that smile!"

I giggled "I don't know" I hugged her before walking past her and into the kitchen; I felt her following me.

I took out a bottle of fresh milk out of the fridge and poured myself a glass before taking an apple from the fruit bowl; I didn't want to eat anything that would get me full. I turned around and I saw my nana smirking.

"What happened?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Gosh! I think she's turned into a teenager again… she's asking the same questions that Taylor would.

I took a sip from my milk, trying to hide my smile with the glass "Nothing…"

She rolled her eyes "Ella, I know you. You're my only grandchild; tell me what happened!" she crossed her arms as she walked toward me.

I took a bite of my apple nervously "Twoy kwissed mwe…" I mumbled with my mouth full in purpose; if I tell her why I was so happy she was going to start asking questions and… I don't want to be grounded!

"What? Ella, swallow first, please!" she scolded me.

I swallowed "Sorry…"

She narrowed her eyes at me "Why don't you want to tell me?"

I looked down blushing "Because you're going to yell at me, call my mother and kill me together…"

I heard her laugh and suddenly I felt her thin but strong arms wrap around me. "Ella, tell me. I promise I won't freak out!"

I looked up at her, a little afraid "That's what you say now, but when I tell you, you'll yell at me…"

She pursed her lips and then sighed "Alright" She pulled out her pinkie finger "I swear that I won't freak out. Now please, please, please tell me!" she half whined.

I laughed. I wrapped my pinkie around hers and then sighed "I swear you act more like my sister than my grandma!"

She smirked "You're lucky to have me then" she let go off me and sat down on the island, next to me "Now tell me!"

I sighed dreamily as I sat down next to her and bit my lower lip "Troy kissed me…"

She gasped "No way! Really?" I nodded "Oh My God, Ella! That's so great!" she hugged me and I giggled.

"I know!" I squealed a little and then she pulled back.

"Tell me all the details!"

I smiled blushing a little while looking down "He kind of kidnapped me last night…"

"You sneaked out?" she half yelled. I looked up at her to find her frowning.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't freak out!" I reminded her.

"Right, right" she sighed "sorry; so what happened next?"She squealed. I laughed at her; she's right, I should be thankful to have such a cool grandma like her… even if her mood swings scare me a little.

"Well… he helped me climb down my window and then he took me to this lake by, I believe was Mr. Dempsey's ranch and there were a lot of fireflies; it looked like thousands of tinkling lights in a thousand of Christmas trees" I sighed and groaned "Then he literarily threw me inside the pond not carrying if it was freaking cold!"

Nana laughed "Oh, what a kid…"

"I know. He jumped in with me and we swam a little" I smiled "He lent me some of his clothes so I wouldn't catch a cold and he wrapped a blanket around me. I swear nana! He was giving me all the warmth systems while he was staying out in the cold, so… I wrapped the blanket around him so we were both under it…"

She sighed "This kind of stories, make me want to be young again…" I laughed "And well? When did he kiss you?" she demanded.

I smiled "Well… we began talking, he asked me which was the best kiss I've ever had, then I asked him what was his, cuz obviously I hadn't had one before and he told me that he hadn't had _that _special kiss and I told him something like 'Maybe you hadn't found the right person yet' and he was like 'I think I just did' and…" I squealed "I couldn't take it anymore… so I asked him to kiss me and he did!"

…and that was when we both screamed like crazy teenagers…

"Oh my God! Ella!" she squealed and hugged me.

"I know!" I sighed as I pulled back "And… then he asked me to be his girlfriend…"

"And what did you say?" she asked, still excited.

I rolled my eyes "What do you think nana? Of course I said yes!"

She laughed and hugged me again "I'm so happy for you, dear!"

"Thank you" I smiled "And thank you for not freaking out…"

She sighed "How could I freak out with such a romantic story like this?" she pulled back "You're a teenager, you're in your summer vacations; enjoy it! Embrace it!"

I laughed at what she calls 'her logic' and sighed "You're going to call my mom?" I still had to ask, after all, I still broke the rules.

Nana pursed her lips for a second but then smiled "I won't tell her this time; it'll be our dirty little secret" she winked causing me to laugh again.

"I love you…" I said smiling.

"Me too sweetie"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I frowned confused; wasn't Troy supposed to arrive in a couple more hours? Nana smiled as she stood up.

"Well, it looks like our guests are here" she sighed, smiling at me.

"Who did you invite?" I asked as I stood up as well and followed her.

She walked towards the front door and turned to me smiling before saying "The Hills"

I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I exclaimed. She can't be serious! She knows that the Hills brothers and I can't co-exist in the same room! She has to be kidding me!

She opened the door "Peter! Sandy!" she exclaimed and I frowned; she's not kidding. FUCK!

"Hi Bella!" Sandy, Kevin and Jesse's mother, greeted back. From that family, she's the only one kind; the guys are sick, cheap bastards. I sighed as I approached; luckily I already have my 'get away' excuse: Luna.

"Ellie!" Sandy exclaimed as she hugged me, I smiled.

"Hi Sandy" I hugged her back and the pulled back; I looked over at Peter who gave me a polite smile.

"Gabriella…" he nodded and I smiled; you have to give credit to the guy for having the decency of being polite.

"Please, come in!" Nana said as she led them to the dinning room; Jesse and Kevin walked in after them. Here comes the crap.

"Hey loser!" Jesse smirked as he opened his arms for a 'hug'.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around "Not going to happen" I started walking behind my nana; I wasn't planning on staying in the same room as those pair of jerks.

"Oh come on, Gabby!" I heard Jesse say "Can't we start from zero?" he chuckled along with Kevin.

"Yeah, Gabby! The past is the past" Kevin continued.

I ignored them completely; after all, why should I listen to this pair of bucket heads? They have done nothing but to bully me around since I was 5 years old. They wouldn't even recognize forgiveness even if it landed right on their nose; besides I think it's pretty obvious that they don't mean what they say; besides being cheap liars, they are also mean bastards…

…and I hate mean people.

I walked over to my nana "Nana, I'm not hungry. Can I be excused?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked over at me and nodded her head "Sure, sweetie. What are you going to do?"

I smiled "I'm going to go check on Luna; maybe I'll try straddling her"

She nodded "Be careful, alright? I suggest that you try ridding her when she's used to you…"

I nodded once "Okay" I smiled at the Hills, without saying a word and walked over to the back door; they're used to my silence.

I sighed once I was out if there. I took a deep breath of the fresh air and it slowly took away the annoying nausea; I think I already made it clear that the Hills brothers make me sick. I shook my head lightly and began walking to the fence that encaged my poor Luna. Once I was there I leaned over it.

"Hi Luna" I greeted her with a smile; she huffed in response.

I climbed over the fence and walked up to her slowly like the day before; she hesitated a little as she tried to move back.

"Hey…" I said in the same tone of voice I used the night before "It's only me…" I smiled at her; she huffed again, trying to back off.

I looked into her deep black eyes and I saw the same thing the night before, she was still scared. I dropped my hand and pursed my lips thoughtfully; maybe nana's right, I should wait till she gets used to me being around; if I try ridding her now, she will just probably freak out.

I sneaked back into the kitchen to grab some apples for Luna and I took a glimpse at the dinning room from the kitchen's bar; they were laughing, probably about something stupid that stupid blonde air head of Jesse said.

His eyes suddenly posed on me and smiled a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the back door and went back to Luna. I placed one of the apples inside the pocket of my shirt and jumped over the fence once again. This time she didn't jerk away; maybe she was curious about the round, red object that was in my hand. I approached her slowly as I offered her the apple. She walked towards me and sniffed it; I couldn't help but smile when she grabbed it from my hand.

"That's right…" I smiled excited as I approached closer to her and place my hand over her beautiful, black and shinny neck. She huffed.

**ZV**

It probably passed over an hour and I was still inside the fence with Luna, brushing her hair; she seemed to like it since she was slightly leaning into me. It felt kind of nice, you know? Being… in silence? Sometimes that's what many of us need once in a while, a little bit of peace, silence and time to think; in my case, thinking about Troy. His gorgeous big, cerulean eyes, his kind, and sexy smile and… I simply adore his voice; when he calls my name or simply says 'hi'… it's so fabulous.

Suddenly my peace of mind was disturbed by a "Hey loser!" I sighed and groaned lightly; what…now?

"What are you doing, sweetie?" he asked. I turned around to tell him off but got suddenly shocked when I saw that his loyal puppy, Kevin, wasn't following him. But still; didn't he know that his pure presence make me sick? Apparently not; I guess he doesn't have anything in the head over his shoulders.

"What do you think I'm doing, asshole?" I replied, rolling my eyes and going back to brushing Luna.

"It seems that you're about to say 'yes' at the idea of me asking you out…"

I froze.

"What?" I exclaimed as I stopped brushing Luna and turned back at him. "Are you freaking kidding me?" This surely had to be a joke!

He shrugged "Nope. You're pretty, I like you, I want to go out with you…" he smiled.

I let out a loud laugh and then became serious "Not even if you were the last guy on earth…"

"Oh come on Gabriella! Can't we just let the past behind?" he smirked "Plus we both know that from hate to love there's only one step…"

I narrowed my eyes as I crossed my arms "after bullying me around for 11 years, sometimes hate becomes into more hate!"

"And that 'more hate' can become into 'more love'" he insisted; guess this is my cue to play the 'Troy card'.

"Even if what you're saying made any sense, I wouldn't go out with you" I smirked "I already have a boyfriend…"

He laughed "Gabriella, let's be honest. You wouldn't date anyone in this neighborhood… and you go to a girl's school…"

"Now that's where you're wrong, idiot. I'm dating Troy" I smirked "So get lost and crawl back under the rock you came out from!" I yelled on his face as I dropped the brush to the floor and jumped over the fence, away from Jesse.

I was grabbed by my arm and pulled back "Ow! What the fuck, Jesse!"

"Do not talk to me like that!"

"I talk to you how ever I want to!" I narrowed my eyes "Now let me go before I kick your fucking ass!"

He chuckled sourly "Make me, Montez…"

I tried pulling myself out of his strong grip "Let me go, jackass!"

He shook his head "You can't forget about that, loser…"

"If you don't, then I'm the one who will make you let her go!" A familiar voice said. I instantly recognized it was my Troy's before turning my head to the left. I sighed relieved at his sight. He was glaring angrily in Jesse's direction and I couldn't help the smirk growing on my face as I saw how quickly Jesse let go off of my arm as soon as he looked into Troy's angry eyes.

He walked over to us and wrapped an arm securely… and I want to believe, possessive around my waist, making Jesse back off a little.

"When the lady tells you to let her go, it means that you take your dirty hands off of her and… _LET HER GO_…" Troy said still with dark, angry eyes; he looked so sexy "Do you understand?"

Jesse nodded quickly and gulped "Good…" Troy smirked "Now piss off…"

When he finished that sentence, Jesse had already run away in my nana's house direction. I smirked; pussy ass…

I looked up at Troy and he looked down at me. His eyes lightened up and he smiled; I couldn't help but smile too when his gorgeous face lit up that way.

"Hi…" he said.

"Hi…" I replied.

**To Be Continued. **


	8. Happy birthday

Let's just pretend

_Chapter Eight_

**Before anything, I want to dedicate this chapter to my online best friend: Beca. I love you R.S. Happy Late b-day.**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**1 week later**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ella, happy birthday to you" I woke up by my nana singing me happy b-day as she entered my room that morning.

I smiled happily as I turned around in my bed, fluttering my eyes open to see my nana holding a small box in her hands. I yawned as I stretched. Today was my 17th birthday.

"Aw. Nana, you didn't have to!" I smiled at her as she sat down on the bed next to me; I copied her and leaned my back against the headboard.

She smiled as she handed me the silver wrapped present "Of course I had to, Ella. You don't turn 17 years old everyday!"

I giggled a little as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. She was so sweet; every year she gets me something for my birthday even if I have told her so many times that I don't want anything; it seems to make her happy just to give me a little something. I smiled once again as I saw the small box with the red ribbon and opened it.

"Aw. Nana!" I exclaimed as I revealed a beautiful snow globe; it had a black horse on the inside that looked a lot like my, now not so wild, mare, Luna. I turned to my beautiful wrinkled up grandma and hugged her tightly. "Thank you very much, I love it"

"I'm glad you like it, sweetie" she said as she hugged me back "I wasn't very sure what to get you this time"

I sighed as I pulled back "You know you don't have to get me anything…" I told her for what would be the 110th time.

She shrugged and smirked a little "There's nothing you can do to stop me from getting you presents"

I laughed "I guess I don't" I smiled at my nana happily. She was so beautiful and kind and sweet. I still don't get why her husband left her as soon as he found out that she was pregnant with my dad. She deserves the best, and yet… life punished her again with my father's death. She had raised him all by herself and… after he died and my mom had to start working extra shifts… she also half raised me, she's like a second mother to me… a second… teenage-like… mother to me; I'm so lucky to have her.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be…" she trailed of as she stood up from my bed. I looked at her curiously; who the hell did she…? I stood up after her, not really caring if I was still in my pajamas and followed her, curiously. Did she have another surprise for me?

"Nana, who did you invite now?" I asked.

She laughed "Why do you assume I invited someone?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and I'm pretty sure she felt them drilling on the back of her head, I hope she did! I was about to answer her when the doorbell ran again.

"Coming, coming!" she yelled as she skipped down the stairs; is she trying to copy me or something? This is what I mean with '_second teenage-like mother'_. I ran down after her.

"Nana, who the-"I couldn't even finish. I just felt how my jaw dropped when Nana opened the door.

The hottest guy in the planet stood in my threshold looking gorgeous as ever, with a huge bouquet of all kinds of yellow flowers in his hands, including my favorite: sun flowers. He smiled as he saw me; his electric blue eyes lightening up with a spark of joy and I couldn't help but mirror his perfect smile. I finished coming down the stairs and then ran directly into his awaiting, warm, strong and protective arms. I jumped into him, tackling him and wrapping my legs around his waist, making him take a few steps back.

"Whoa!" he chuckled "Happy birthday, Brie" I smiled at my new nickname.

"Thank you" I looked up at him with a huge grin and flushed cheeks. Could he be any more perfect?

He put me down onto my bare feet and handed me the bouquet. I smiled happily and I leaned up to kiss his perfect, plump lips when…

We heard a car pull over…

I broke my gaze from him and looked over to the black Audi A8 that parked in front of the house; I recognized it immediately.

I looked back to my nana with a dumbfound expression and she only gave me a playful grin.

"Gabby!" I heard a female voice yell, making me turn back. A shocked smiled crossed my face and I handed my flowers back to Troy before I ran directly into my mother's arms.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

I couldn't believe this! My '_Oh so busy mother'_ that never comes to visit me on my birthday and only makes a call, was actually standing here, hugging me back.

"They suspended my meeting and re-scheduled it for tomorrow" she smiled as she pulled back "So I decided to come visit my beautiful baby…"

"Aw, mommy. I missed you a lot. I'm so glad you're here…"

"Me too, sweetie!"

"Maria!" I heard my nana yell surprised as she walked down the steps; she was so faking that. I bet she knew that my mother was coming to visit me.

"Bella!" My mother yelled back as she walked over to my nana and hugged her tightly.

"Yo! No hug for your favorite cousin in the whole world?" I heard another female, but squeaky and younger voice say.

"Beca?" I said shocked as I saw my cousin climb down the car with her crazy curls floating around with the wind.

"Hey, Gabriella" she grinned as she walked over to me and hugged me "Happy birthday"

I blinked shocked as I pulled back "T-thank you…"

"See?" she said as she pulled away "I _am_ a good cousin and came over to _visit_ you, unlike someone I know that couldn't even make a _call_ to wish me happy 14th birthday" she squinted her brown eyes at me.

I giggled "I'm sorry… I've been… busy…" I bit my lower lip and blushed a little before I looked back at Troy quickly.

Rebeca blinked twice as she followed my gaze and smirked back at me "I see. He's cute…"

I squealed "I know!"

"He looks awfully like my boyfriend…" she said narrowing her eyes as she looked at my boyfriend up and down. My eyes popped out of their orbits.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked dumbfound.

She smiled, blushing a little "Yeah. His name is Moroni…" **(A/N: Sorry! I just had to put that! Don't kill me ^^) **

I couldn't help but laugh "Now… that's a name!"

She laughed "I know. I call him 'Moron' when I'm mad"

I rolled my eyes "How original" I said sarcastically as she shoved me.

"By the way. Nice pajamas" she smirked "I see you're not wearing a bra. Nice way of greeting your boyfriend…" She raised her eyebrows.

I looked down at my chest and my eyes went wide as I noticed that…this shirt was a little too tight and body hugging. I blushed as I turned back to my smiling boyfriend that had just begun making his way over to me. I blushed harder. Had he noticed? Rebeca laughed as she took off her blue sweater and handed it over to me.

"Cover up, show off" she grinned and I took it willingly from her hands.

"Thank you" I said as I put it on and zipped it all the way up.

"Well, are you going to introduce me?" she asked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to Troy.

I laughed "Well, do I have a choice?"

"No, not really…" she smiled.

We met Troy half way. "Hey" I said.

"Hi!" Rebeca exclaimed as she pulled out her hand "I'm Rebeca, Gabby's favorite cousin in the whole world…"

"Hey!" he shook her hand "I'm Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend. I've heard a lot about you"

"Bad, I hope" she smirked "Oh yeah. I have my spot saved in hell…"

I giggled and rolled my eyes, while shaking my head; typical Beca.

"I see" Troy laughed "Don't worry, they were all good"

"Well, unlike you... I haven't heard a shit about you…"

"Rebeca!" I exclaimed.´

"What?" she asked innocently "I didn't do anything…"

Troy laughed "I'm not surprised. I have kept her busy" he winked at me and handed me my flowers back, causing me to blush. Why is everything suddenly spinning around?

**zv**

"So… Troy, right?" my mother asked as she took a bite of her pancakes. I glared at her; what was she up to? She wasn't exactly thrilled when I told her that '_the handsome, good looking guy'_ (her words) was my boyfriend when she accompanied me to my room so I could try on the clothes that she bought me for my birthday. After that, I quickly got changed into a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt; the truth is that I dressed like that so I could match Troy's clothing.

"Yes" Troy nodded.

She smiled; I could tell it was a fake one "What grade are you in?" Yeah, should've guessed… she wants to make sure he isn't a loser.

"I just finished high school…" he said smiling politely as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

My mom nodded "And which collage are you attending next fall?"

"Well… I got admitted in U of A and UCLA…" he said "I'm planning on studying veterinary …" he smiled at me before turning back to my mother.

"Oh! Well Gabriella wants to study veterinary as well" my mother narrowed her eyes at me.

Uh Oh… not the look!

"Yeah…"Troy turned to me again with his playful grin that I so loved "She told me"

I smiled back at him and held his hand under the table. I wanted to give him at least a little peck, but with my mother there… it would be hell awkward; she isn't happy that I have a boyfriend at '_such a young age'_ and… giving Troy a kiss, would just make it worse.

"So your decision is based on what she wants, I'm guessing…" my mom gave him her famous sarcastic smile. She always gave people that smile whenever she wasn't happy or comfortable with something.

"Mom!" I hissed. Troy squeezed my hand lightly a couple of times; I turned to him and he gave me a comforting smile before turning to my mom.

"No ma'am" he kept the polite face on "Not at all… I decided this, a couple of years ago before even knowing that my parents would buy a farm…"

She pursed her lips and nodded "I see…" then she went back to eat.

"Well… I think it's pretty cool that you both are studying veterinary" Beca added. I smiled thankfully at her attempt to lighten up the mood and turned my attention back to my happy face pancakes.

After that awkward conversation between my mother and my boyfriend, the rest of my _'happy'_ birthday breakfast went quiet; that until my nana spoke up.

"So, Troy… weren't you supposed to take Gabby out today?" she asked smiling.

"Oh shoot!" he slapped his forehead "Of course!" he looked at me "Want to go out?"

I giggled at his dumbness "sure…"

"But… I thought we were going to have _mother and daughter_ time?" my mom said frowning.

"Yeah! I didn't come all the way to Tennessee only so you would ditch me and screw your boyfriend while typing!"

I looked at her weirdly "What?"

She laughed "Sorry, private joke. I'll tell you about it later…" she looked over to my mom who was glaring at her "What?"

**zv**

"I'm sorry about my mom" I told Troy while we were walking in the park, hand in hand "She didn't have to be so rude with you…"

He smiled "You don't have to worry about it, Gabby. My mom was the same way when I brought my first girlfriend home…" he chuckled "Even Jane was rude to her… so I consider myself lucky" he grinned.

I laughed "Really? Lucille seems very nice to me…"

"That because you're the first one she likes…" he shrugged "Maybe because you're the first brunette that I date…"

I raised my eyebrows "I'm the first brunette you've ever dated?"

"Yup" he nodded and sighed "And I bet that Jane would've liked you too…"

I looked up at him and squeezed his hand "I bet I would've liked her too…"

He faked horror "Oh yeah…you two would've teamed up against me!" I laughed.

"The more you talk about her, the more I wished I've met her…" I told him sincerely and he smiled down at me. Jane sounded like someone I would've liked to be friends with, and the more Troy talked about her, the more I felt sad; I could tell that he missed his twin sister a lot…

If I had a sister or a brother… I would be devastated as well if he/she died.

"Yeah… that would've rocked" he stopped, making me turn to him "You know what I haven't done today?" he asked, suddenly changing subject.

I smiled, playing along; he must've been getting a little down with the topic "What?"

He quickly leaned down and captured my lips with his in a sweet kiss, catching me totally off guard. I blinked shocked but kissed him back, smiling into the kiss. And once again the butterflies that were settled a moment ago, erupted furiously, fluttering around in my stomach giving me a pleasuring pain. He let go off my hand only so he could wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him; I loved the fact that he was way much taller than me, making me get on the tips of my toes only so I could kiss him. I placed my hands softly over his shoulders, but soon they were making their way up to his soft and shaggy hair. I had to actually pull away a few seconds later, because the need of air was getting me dizzy.

He smiled at me, a smirk threatening on the corner of his lips; I blushed "Now that was some present" I giggled.

"Happy birthday" he said while wiggling his eyebrows, causing me to smack him on the chest and pull away from his hug. He laughed as he grabbed my hand once again and interlaced his fingers with mine.

"We better get going back…" he said checking his watch. "I bet your mom won't like it very much if I kidnap you for the rest of the day…"

I shrugged "Who cares? You can kidnap me as long as you want…" I grinned "You have my permission…"

He laughed; how much I love his laugh "I'm sorry but my mom raised me to always make a good first impression…"

I rolled my eyes "No matter how much you try, my mom is a hard woman to get through…"

"Then let me try…" he shrugged.

I smiled "Alright…"

After we parked in front of my nana's house, everything was awfully quiet. It made me nervous and made me wonder if everything was okay. Before I could reach for the handle, Troy had already opened the door for me and offered me his hand.

"Why thank you, kind sr." I smiled at him while taking his hand willingly.

"No problem ma'am" he smirked at me while he helped me climb down his truck.

I started walking to my porch, but Troy pulled me back and began leading me to the back garden. I frowned confused but followed him.

"Uhmm… Troy… my porch is right there…" I said pointing to the awfully green painted door.

He shrugged "I know…"

He kept on pulling me in the wrong direction, opening the fence that led to the back garden and let me pass first. When we turned in the corner of the house…

"SURPRISE!" a bunch of people yelled as soon as they saw me. I think everyone in the neighborhood was there… literarily…. Even the Hills brothers. I sighed; what part of _'I don't get along with them'_ my nana doesn't understand?

"Oh My God!" I turned to Troy and glared at him; he only laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I swear it was all your nana's idea" he whispered in my ear. I sighed and rolled my eyes; it_ had_ to be my nana's idea! I quickly changed my annoyed expression to a happy one; the least I could do for my nana's effort was trying to enjoy my party.

Everyone swarmed over me to congratulate me for my birthday, including the Hills brothers; Troy had to stand back before getting crushed along with me… at least he could save his ass! I had to fake a smile when Jesse and Kevin hugged me after almost everyone had gone back doing their business; there were only the Hills brothers and Taylor and Chad left to hug.

"Happy birthday, loser" Jesse said as he hugged me.

"Thank you, Jesse" I said rudely as I tried to push him off, he only gripped me tighter "Jesse!"

"Dude! There are people waiting!" I heard a male voice said; I immediately recognized Chad's voice. He was a nice guy; I never actually hung around him since he was always glued to Taylor. Jesse pulled away, but not before squeezing my ass. I gasped; glaring at him I went to punch him, but a hand held my fist. I looked up to see a frowning Troy.

"Watch where you put your hands, dude…"he glared at him furiously, putting my fist down slowly and opening it so he could lace his fingers with mine.

"Why's that, Bolton?" he glared back.

"Because I may just shove them into your fucking ass…" his voice got harder; wow… I never heard him swear before; despite the disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach, I found that _hot._

I saw how Jesse gulped, but he kept the glare on his eyes "Whatever…" he started backing away and finally turned around, Kevin following him like the stupid, tamed puppy he is.

"Lame…" Chad said as he hugged me "Happy birthday, Gabby…"

"Thank you, Chad" he pulled back and then I hugged Taylor.

"Wow…" I heard Beca say as he approached us. "That was SO COOL!" she exclaimed.

I laughed "I know…" I looked up at Troy "Though I would've liked it a lot if I had punched him…"

He smirked "And let you hurt your hands?" he shook his head "no thanks…"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Beca, who was staring at Chad thoughtfully.

"I like your hair…" she said. I laughed. Did I mention that Chad had a huge afro? He looked back at her.

"Like yours too!" he smirked, causing us all to laugh this time.

**zv**

Evening came soon, but the party hadn't yet come to an end. Everyone was still enjoying the food and the music… I couldn't really blame them, almost nothing happens in this town. I looked around, sitting on Troy's lap while we swung slowly in the wooden swing that has been there since I was 4 years old. Rebeca was in deep conversation with Chad and Taylor, Nana was joking around with my mother and the Boltons. The Hills brothers kept on glaring on our way once in a while, while they chatted with the Grey brothers, Jack and John; they were twins as Kevin and Jesse. You could say that the Grey brothers weren't as annoying as the Hills… but they were still jerks.

"Want something to drink?" Troy suddenly asked. I looked down at him and pecked his lips.

"Sure…" I smiled as I stood up with him.

"Okay…" he pecked my lips again "I'll be right back…"

I sighed as I watched him walk off and sat back down on the swing. I smiled as I looked up at the sky; there were a lot of starts tonight, I've never seen this much stars before. Perhaps the fact of being in love with Troy made nights like this way more beautiful.

"Yo!" I looked from the sky back down to find Beca with a drink in her hand. I smiled.

"'Sup?" She sat on the grass next to me.

"Nothing" she shrugged "Looks like that blonde bitch over there is trying to steal your boyfriend…"

I laughed "Who? Jessica?" she nodded "She's a lesbian…"

She raised her eyebrows at me and smirked "How do you know?"

I glared at her "You're disgusting! I've seen her kiss other girls…"

She laughed and then passed the back of her head over her forehead "Phew!" I shook my head.

"You're crazy…"

She shrugged "You love me for it…"

"True" I nodded and we both laughed "So what's up with that 'private' joke of yours…"

She frowned "which one?"

"The one of the '_screwing while typing'_ one…"

She laughed "It's pretty funny actually. You see, I was on MSN with Mary the other day and-"

"Well, well, well… look who got ditched by her boyfriend so he could talk to the lesbian" we turned to see Jesse smirking. I rolled my eyes; this dude seriously needs to get a life!

"Dude, could you just go fuck a tree or something?" Rebeca suggested while she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, bitch!" he glared at her.

"Make me, you bastard!" she said while standing up. I stood up with her.

"Beca, c'mon…" I said trying to cool her down; when it comes to Beca… things can get dangerous.

"Oh I will make you... suck my dick!" he smirked.

She looked down at his pants "You have a dick?" she smirked up at him. I couldn't help but laugh. Jesse glared at me.

"Shut up you-"but before he could finish, there was suddenly a red liquid dripping down his face.

Beca smirked while dropping her plastic cup down on the ground "Oops, my bad"

When I say that things get dangerous with her around, I mean it! I grabbed her hand while laughing and we ran back to the rest of the people before Jesse could do anything else; he was too aggressive.

I let go of her hand as we had almost reached the food table where Troy was when…

"Oh no! I haven't finished with you two!" we heard Jesse yell behind us, causing us and the rest of the party turn to him. Rebeca was a couple of steps in front of me when we turned to him.

He ran directly to me, Rebeca took a step aside and before I could react, she had put her foot out and Troy had yanked me out of the way; Jesse's face ended up on my nana's famous chocolate pie, causing the party to erupt in laughter, including his parents and his brother.

Rebeca smirked "Oops, my bad again…"

Troy was laughing really hard and he high fived Beca "Couldn't have done it better…" he congratulated her.

She shrugged "He was a jerk…"

"No! The pie!" Chad exclaimed in sorrow as he approached the table. We all looked at him weirdly, but I couldn't help but laugh…

…the party ended in that moment…

**zv**

"Are you sure you guys can't stay a little longer?" I asked the next morning, hugging my mother and cousin.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to be in Albuquerque for my meeting at five" my mother exclaimed as she caressed my cheek after we pulled back.

"Yeah… and I'm pretty sure my dog misses me" she grinned.

"Why do you call Moroni like that?" I asked.

"Who was talking about Moroni?" she asked back and I laughed, hugging her again.

"I'm going to miss you, Beca" I sighed.

"Me too" she smiled when we pulled back "Don't worry, you can e-mail me any time…"

"I will…" I promised.

My mother turned to my blue eyed boyfriend "And you, young man… you better take good care of my daughter!" she pointed at him, with her scolding finger.

Troy smiled "I will Ms. Montez; you can count on that…"

She sighed, nodding "Good…" she turned back to me and hugged me again "Take care, alright?"

"Sure mom..." she pulled back and gave me her blessing before kissing my forehead.

I smiled as she and Rebeca walked back to the black Audi "Have a safe trip!" my nana and I yelled at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

"We will!" that was the last thing my mother yelled before two of the three women I loved the most climbed into the car and drove away.

I smiled as I leaned into Troy's arms…

…that was one fun birthday…

**To be continued.**

**Hope you had enjoyed it! I made it extra long so you guys wouldn't kill me for the long wait ;)**

**Please leave a review behind. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Hope you liked it Beca! Happy birthday, sweetie! ^^**


	9. Albuquerque

Let's just pretend.

_Chapter Nine_

**HOLLY FUCK GUYS! Do you have any idea of how many tests I had last week? NINE! Exactly, NINE! And I had 3 more tests this week ¬.¬ … luckily they are over and I'm having a huge break because of Mexico's 200 year Independence! :P anyway… still I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thx for the amazing reviews. Please read, enjoy and REVIEW AGAIN! xD**

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone.

"I know, sweetie! It was a big shocker for me too" my mother sighed "but… look up at the bright side, look at this like… an opportunity to switch schools and meet new people!"

I rolled my eyes "Mom, when I said that I wanted to switch schools, I meant in the same city! I can't simply move to Albuquerque and leave the only few friends that I have, behind!"

"Well, I'm sorry Gabby. But it's either that or live in the alley besides our building!" my mother shot back, I was clearly beginning to annoy her.

I sighed. Somehow I knew it wasn't her fault, and I knew that sooner or later her job would send us to another place in the country… so I gave in; as much as I wanted to whine, yell, scream, complain and kick the walls... I had to give credit to the woman; she's doing the best she can to keep our small family of two on float.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled "I guess you're right…"

I could almost hear the smile in her voice after she sighed "Oh, Gabby… I know it's hard, but I promise you'll love it! It is sunny everyday; the neighborhood is really pretty, our next door neighbors, the Evans, are very nice! And you're new room has a balcony..."

"Sounds great mom…" I tried to smile "Well I'll talk to you later; I'm taking Luna out for a ride…"

"Oh! You finally got her tamed?" she asked.

I smiled "Kind of. Still have to work on some things… but she's able to stay inside the barn now without disturbing the other horses…"

"That's good sweetie. Well, I'll let you work. See you in a few weeks"

"Bye mom…"

"Bye"

Then we both hung up.

I sighed a little annoyed; and to be honest I didn't know why I was so annoyed about. In my school back at New York I was only bullied by all of those cheap, blonde Barbies with expensive boob jobs. But I learned to ignore them after a while and I actually ended up being friends with some of them. My friend Mariana won't be very thrilled about this… I was practically her only friend.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my nana, who I believe was in the kitchen and went to open the door. I found a pair of cerulean eyes staring down at me and I frowned confused.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" I asked. He was supposed to be in L.A visiting his friends.

He grinned "What? Can't a guy visit his wonderful girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes "I meant: weren't you supposed to be in L.A?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He shrugged "Came back earlier"

I smiled lightly at him and opened the door wider for him to come in. He accepted my invitation gladly and we both walked over to the living room. He sighed as he sat down on the couch, bringing me down onto his lap; I giggled as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You won't believe what happened to me today!" he said smirking while playing with my fingers.

"What?" I smiled lightly at him.

"I got a letter -" but he stopped when he looked up at me. He frowned "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and frowned "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes, Troy. I'm fine"

He gave me a look, _the_ look! You know… the one that I cannot resist even if I had actually some self control around him. He looked so handsome, looking at me sternly. I groaned "Okay, fine, fine!" I sighed, looking down to my hands "My mom told me we're moving to New Mexico and I'm kind of upset…"

His eyes went wide and he blinked, surprised "Oh…" he articled "Which part of New Mexico?" He suddenly seemed to get interested. He shifted a little in his seat to look at me better, but never moving me from his lap.

I looked at him curiously as I spoke carefully "Albuquerque… why?"

He lifted his eyebrows and his smile became into a huge, white teethed grin "Are you serious?" he asked a little over excited… at least that's what I thought.

"…Yeah?" I frowned at him "Troy, why are you so jumpy?"

His grin grew bigger, if possible "Because I will be able to visit my beautiful girlfriend, more often than I thought"

I giggled confused at him "You will?"

"Yes" he nodded while rubbing my cheek with his thumb; Gosh, his touch is so electric. I smiled and placed a hand over his, to keep his soft fingers over my cheek.

"Because I'll be attending 'U of A' next fall" he said, still with that huge, happy grin on his dimpled face.

I looked at him totally surprised "When did you decide that?"

He chuckled "A few seconds ago…" he admitted while shrugging.

I couldn't help but squeal and throw my arms around his neck, excitedly. I hadn't even considered that thought cuz I didn't know which school Troy was attending next fall. I couldn't believe he-

"Wait! Are you sure?" I asked as I pulled away from his neck, looking at him sternly in the eye "I don't want you to regret this later!"

He grinned once more "I'm totally sure, Brie"

I pursed my lips and then bit my lower lip nervously, looking down to my hands again "But… what happens next month when we break up? Or you meet someone else? We've only dated a little over a month Troy, we barely know each other" I looked up at him.

"That won't happen…" he smiled as he returned his hand back to my face.

I rolled my eyes "You don't exactly know that!"

He grinned "Yes I do. You don't know this but…" he looked around before leaning into my ear and whispering lovingly "But I can see the future. And guess what? You're in mine…" I giggled as he pulled back and placed a kiss on my cheek.

I smirked "You missed"

"What?" he arched one of his perfect and dark eyebrows.

I answered him by placing my lips over his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He didn't lose time; he leaned back entirely over the couch, bringing me on top of him; I could feel my cheeks turn red when he placed a hand on the small of my back, near my ass, as he ran his fingers from the other hand down my hair… did I make it clear enough that I had never done stuff like _this_ before? Though I didn't want to pull back…

…it was kind of a turn on…

...you know… being on top of him, with him running his hands all over me... kind of… and… making out. Oh God, it's so great to have a boyfriend, especially a really sweet, caring and hot guy like him. Sigh. I could almost feel his rock hard abs against my stomach, but of course… that had to be my imagination… right?

We pulled back when we heard someone clear their throat; I snapped my head up to find my nana crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at us with a smirk threatening on the corner of her lips; I felt my cheeks burn harder than before as I got off of Troy and we both sat up straight.

"Oh! Don't let my presence bother you" she said sarcastically "After all it's my living room…."

"Sorry Isabella/Nana" we mumbled both at the same time.

She rolled her eyes "You both are just lucky that I won't tell your parents!" then she finally let out the smirk that I know she was dying to get out "Talking about parents… Troy, I'm going over to yours… I won't be back until late, so don't be 'smart' and do stuff you shouldn't be doing" she threatened as she crossed the living room, going for the door "I don't want surprises when I come back… especially… unwrapped surprises"

"Nana!" I hissed; could my cheeks get any hotter?

"Just preventing" she shrugged as she grabbed the knob and opened the door "Be good!" she gave us a stern look before turning back around and exiting the house.

"Now that was hell embarrassing…" I groaned as I rested my head over Troy's shoulder.

He chuckled as he placed a hand over my thigh and rubbed it lightly "You'll get over it… I've been caught in worse situations…"

I shifted the position of my head so my chin was resting over his shoulder and I was staring at him. I raised my eyebrows "Really? What kind of situations?" I smirked.

He blushed a little "The kind of situations where… I'm only on my boxers…"

I laughed as his tainted cheeks and kissed one of them "And…. Have you ever…?" I raised my eyebrows at him again; I had to know with what I was dealing with…

He nodded his head and looked at me "Yeah…. You?" I had to laugh at that.

"What part of '_you're my first boyfriend'_, don't you understand?" I smirked.

He smiled "Hey! I had to be sure of it! You don't want me making wrong conclusions, do you?"

I shook my head while smiling "Nope"

I got onto my knees on the couch and passed one of my legs over Troy, straddling him and wrapping my arms around his neck; he smirked as he wrapped his strong, gorgeous arms around my waist.

I sighed as I pecked his lips once "Well, then you'll have to teach me…"

He raised his eyebrows "Now?"

I smiled and pecked his lips once more "Keep dreaming, baby…" I smirked as I got off of him and went in the direction of the kitchen; after I crossed the dinning room, I was pretty sure he was following me.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and leaned over the counter, taking a bite at the same moment as I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and a pair of lips pecking the side of my neck; I giggled.

"What are you, a chicken?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him.

He smiled "You're very mean to me, cutie…"

I smirked "Aw, too bad. I know you love it…"

He laughed and placed his soft lips over mine, making me drop the apple over the counter and turn around in his arms, only so I could get a better access to his lips; he was like some kind of drug to me… is it normal that you can't resist someone like this?

After a few moments of zoning out and getting dizzy from the need of air, he pulled back and wiggled his eyebrows at me, while letting go of my hips and place his hands over the counter at both sides of me.

"So…. want to go 'smart'?" he smirked.

I gasped dramatically and slapped his chest "Not tonight, Bolton…"

He shrugged "Then tomorrow night…"

I laughed "What about when we get married?"

He raised his eyebrows "Are you kidding?"

"Nope" I shook my head "I'm wearing a Purity ring…"

He smirked as he leaned down to kiss my neck "Then a little foreplay won't hurt…" he said between pecks. I rolled my eyes.

"Hell that won't happen!" I pushed his face away form my neck and looked sternly in his eyes "Now would you please stop attacking my neck? I know what you're trying to do and you won't find it!"

He groaned "Fine…"

I'm so killing my Nana for bringing this subject on! I'm not sure if I'm even ready to… do…_foreplay_! I'm not even sure to be able to let Troy take my shirt off, even though, only knowing him a little over a month, I totally trust him.

I rested my head over his left shoulder and rubbed his strong arm. I let out a sigh as he placed one of his big, thick hands through my hair. He kissed my temple and I felt his breath over my left ear.

"You know I was kidding, right?" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him with a confused look "About the foreplay thing" he said before I could ask; I guess he already knows my looks all too well now.

"I won't rush you into anything…" he smiled lightly as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled back at him "Thank you…"

Some kind of relief waved over me as he kissed me sweetly on my lips and held me securely into his big, beautiful arms that I've grown to love so much.

**ZV**

I could feel the wind blowing between my black curls as I rode full speed over Luna's back. A rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins as I stared ahead of me, holding onto Luna tightly; I felt so free! After all, I was ridding an almost wild mare.

My nana had this spare field besides the barn and near my swing tree that she bought a few years ago, but it turned out to be more infertile than… Taylor's step mother; so she decided to use it for the horses.

"Wahoo!" I exclaimed just by the time that I passed in front of Troy, hearing his gorgeous and angel like chuckle as he leaned over the fence watching me. I could tell that he was having as much fun watching me as I was ridding my beautiful, dark mare.

After a little while I pulled the ropes, making Luna come into a halt. I patted her side with my foot lightly and made her start walking; I smiled as I heard her heavy breathing and her hoofs walking over the soft soil. Then I heard clapping and I turned smiling to my blue eyed boyfriend.

"That was very neat, Gabby" he congratulated me as soon as I got off of Luna, when I was near the fence.

"Why, thank you Mr. Bolton" I smiled as I leaned up to kiss his plump lips. Luna huffed at my side as she shoved me with her muzzle. I pulled away from Troy and looked at her giggling.

"What's up with you?" I asked as I patted her neck.

Troy chuckled "Looks like Luna is a little jealous…"

She leaned down to my stomach and patted the pocket of my jacket with her muzzle. I giggled.

"More like a little hungry…" I said as I pulled out a piece of chocolate bar that I put in the day before; I was going to finish it a little later, but I guess I just forgot it was there. I took the little piece out of the wrapper and handed it over to Luna "She likes chocolate…"

"Is it sane to give chocolate to a horse?" Troy asked as he raised his eyebrows.

I shrugged "It's not like I give her chocolate everyday…" I patted her neck and then grabbed the rope "Let's take her back into the barn…"

Troy nodded as he climbed inside the fence and held my hand.

After we put Luna back in and gave her some fodder for her to eat during the night, Troy and I headed back out . We walked back to the wooden swing that was rocking back and forth with the slight breeze and Troy sat on it, bringing me down to his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder as he began rocking back and forth. I smiled as I felt my eyes getting a little heavy; I had woken up really early that morning to feed the chickens, milk the cows and harvest some of the melons and turnips that were ready to harvest; my nana told me that it wasn't necessary but… she looked awfully tired that morning that I simply had to…

…I hate to admit it… but Nana's starting to get older…

I still think she has a lot of time left, she's only 67 and she's still rocking; she had my dad at the age of 23 and… I was born when dad and mom were 27; so she's still very young… and I have to say that she's still rocking!

…But when I saw her rubbing her back this morning before she even saw me coming into the kitchen I got really worried; she had said that she was okay, but after giving her my very famous stern look she finally admitted that she had carried a very large bag of chicken food and that she felt her back soar. That's what got me to help her around with the rest of the duties this morning.

Sometimes I wonder if I'll finish collage on time before my nana retires… I don't want her to work by herself while I finish collage… though of course I'd still come around in summers. That thought brought me back to…

"Troy?"

"What is it, Brie?"

"What were you going to tell me earlier before I told you that I was moving to Albuquerque?" I shifted a little on his lap, so I was staring at him better.

"Oh" he blinked "No, no… nothing important" he gave me a reassuring smile…

…of course that didn't fool me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally positive, why?" he frowned.

I shrugged "I was thinking about collage and I thought that what you were telling me earlier was about it, since you told me you got a letter..."

He chuckled nervously "No! No… I… got a letter from… my… sick… uncle! He doesn't know how to use e-mail so he sent me a letter just to know how all of us were doing" he nodded. I raised my eyebrows.

"So… instead of sending the letter to your mom or dad, he sent it to you?"

"We're… very… close?" he asked more than stated. I glared at him.

"Really…? What's his name?"

"Uhmm… Chuck?" he smiled nervously; he looked so cute… but that didn't stop me from snapping.

"Troy, I wasn't born yesterday!"

He smirked "You look so cute when you're angry…"

I rolled my eyes "Do not try changing the subject, Bolton!"

And when I finished saying that sentence a drop of water fell onto my cheek, making me jump surprised. We both looked up at the sky and saw that it was grey. I hadn't even noticed the clouds settling in the sky above our heads; but I should've guessed since it started to get a little windier.

"Great! I watered the crops this morning! And all my hard work only so it would rain!" I sighed.

Troy chuckled at me "We better get going back to your house…"

"Scared of a little rain, Mr. Bolton?" I raised my eyebrows at him, mocking him. He smirked.

"No, you… Montez?"

Ironic how after asking that question, the sky began to practically falling down.

"YES!" I squealed as I stood up and pulled up a laughing Troy with me. Even with the tree branches hovering over us, the rain still got to us hard: that's how awful it got.

We ran back to my place as fast as we could, well more like I was running as fast as I could, since I was the one pulling Troy by his hand. The wind started blowing in the other direction, making the drops strike onto my face; I tried covering my face with my arm, but that only made it harder to see where I was going. Suddenly I felt Troy's hand slip from mine and land on my waist; he pulled me close to his side and with his other arm, he covered my face. Before I knew it we were both inside my kitchen breathing heavily.

I looked up at Troy only to find him smiling. I couldn't help but mirror his smile and we both began laughing. He sighed and passed his fingers over my face, brushing wet strands of hair out of my face. I looked into his eyes while his wet bangs hung over them beautifully and when he dropped his hand from my face, it was my turn to brush his wet hair out of his face, even if he looked very hot.

He chuckled and when he leaned down to kiss me…

…the power went off…

I sighed.

"Now that's great! I can't see a crap!"

"A little scared from the dark, Montez?" Even if I couldn't see him, I bet he was wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes as I tried guiding me to one specific drawer that held a lantern inside. I brushed my hands over what I believe was the island and touched one… two… three… four drawers and opened the fifth one. I sighed in relief as I found the lantern and lit it up. I pointed it towards where Troy was supposed to be but I frowned when I didn't find him there.

"Troy?"

"BOO!"

I squealed when I felt two large sized hands squeeze my waist from behind. I turned around only to find a laughing Troy; I smacked him on the chest.

"Do not do that!"

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist that!" He said between chuckles. I rolled my eyes as I began walking to the living room.

"Well if you're going to keep doing that, then maybe you should go home!" I said jokingly.

Troy smirked as he stopped me from going any further by pulling me back by my waist. I giggled.

"Even if I were willing to listen to you, I don't think you'd be capable to send me home with this heavy rain, now would you?"

I smirked back at him "Oh… try me, sweetheart!"

He shook his head "Nah. I'd rather not…"

I smiled up at him "Why don't we change into something dry?"

"Brie, I don't think I have dry clothes in here…"

I pushed his arms away from me and I turned around "You see; now that's where you're wrong!" I smiled "Remember that time when you kidnapped me to get me to that 'secret' lake of yours?"

He smiled "How can I forget that night?"

I giggled "Yeah well… I never got to give you your clothes back…"

"Ah!" he nodded "True…"

"So let's go change before we catch a cold…"

Troy agreed with me and then with the lantern's help, we made it safely to my room. I took out another lamp from a little door underneath my bedside table and lit it up. The bright white light, lighten up the room and I smiled at Troy before heading to my closet. I took out Troy's boxers and shirt from my drawer and handed it over to him, and then I took out my own pajamas and headed to my bathroom to change. After I got out, I found Troy lying comfortably inside my bed with his hands behind his head. I raised my eyebrows at him, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I placed my hands over my hips.

He smiled "Warming myself up?"

"It's my bed! Get out!" I said as I went over to him "You're going to contaminate my pillow with your boy cooties!" I shrunk my nose playfully.

Troy laughed "Yeah right, you love my boy cooties!"

And before I could react, Troy grabbed me by my arm and pulled me on top of him, making me squeal. I looked down at him and rested my nose on his.

"You're very beautiful…" he stated smiling. I blushed.

"Thank you…"

I leaned down to kiss his lips, when my cell phone started ringing. I groaned annoyed; what is it with people interrupting perfect kisses with perfect boyfriends who are perfectly laid on top of your not so perfect bed? I dug into my back pocket as I sat up straight on top of Troy, straddling him.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Gabby?" I heard my nana on the other side "Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're both fine, why?" I frowned.

I heard her sigh relieved "Good. Listen, the storm is getting pretty bad, so I can't make it home tonight"

"Why not?" I looked down at Troy, who was frowning concerned at me.

"The rain flooded the Bolton's driveway, I can't reach my truck. So both of you stay inside the house and do not go out in any circumstances! You locked the barn and the chicken coop, right?"

I nodded "Yes nana, I did. I always do before sunset…"

"Great" she sighed "Close windows and lock the doors; I don't want to find wet floors in the morning"

I sighed "Alright… so… Troy's staying over?" I bit my lip to prevent a squeal coming out.

"Don't get used to it! It's an emergency!" she scolded me "Now both of you be careful and take care of each other. Remember I don't want unwrapped presents!"

"Nana!" I hissed at her like earlier this day "We won't do anything we shouldn't be doing!"

She laughed "That's what I wanted to hear. I have to go, I'm losing sign"

I sighed "Yes nana, take care!"

Then we both hung up. I looked at Troy and he raised his eyebrows.

"I'm staying over the night?" he asked as he rubbed my thighs.

I nodded "Your driveway is flooded, so my grandma can't reach her truck; she's staying over the night and told me to not let you out in any circumstances…"

He smirked "Now that's good. Bring the handcuffs; I'm your prisoner for the night…"

I laughed "You're crazy, Bolton…"

Then I leaned down and got to kiss him without cell phone interruption.

**To Be Continued. **

**Hope you liked it guys! Extra long once again! See? Even if I get a rough week, I still do my job in fanfic! ;) Please read, enjoy and review! ^^ **


	10. Everything Ruined

Let's just pretend

_Chapter Ten_

**Hey guys! Drama starts coming up in this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it and please review! I'm getting too little reviews! : (**

**JC! The little BOLD stars (**) mean where you're not supposed to read! ;) although you could learn some stuff from Troy ¬.¬**

**2 weeks later**

I stormed inside the house and I ran up to my room crying my eyes out; I couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything in my life was just fine and then I had to go and mess it up!

"Gabriella?" I heard my nana yell from downstairs, worry in her voice, but I couldn't care less about that.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled before slamming the door behind me and throwing myself to my bed, covering my face with my pillow.

It was getting harder for me to breathe as I started choking in my own tears. I couldn't help but think that I did the wrong thing… even if I knew that it was the right one. I couldn't let him make the worst mistake of his life, I simply couldn't…

…Even if that meant my own misery…

My mind trailed off to this afternoon and I couldn't help but feel my heart ache.

…

**Earlier that afternoon**

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand as I just finished placing the last bag of chicken food inside the chicken coop. I took out the scissors from my back pocket and cut opened the bag before picking it up again in my arms and pouring the seeds inside the food container. I sighed after putting it, for a second time, down and groaned when a bunch of chickens swarmed around my feet, trying to get to the food.

"OW!" I complained when I felt something peck my ankle. I looked down and found one of the new chickens trying to get out a seed that got stuck inside my shoe. I rolled my eyes and bent down and took out the seed, hanging it to the chicken.

"I think I just got you a name, girl. Do you like Disturbed Hungry chicken?" the hen just tilted it's head at a side before fluttering around like crazy when it got pushed by, who I believed it was Kentucky.

I shook my head before standing back up and jumping away without stepping on any of the white and brown feathery creatures. Crazy chickens.

I walked out of the chicken coop, but not before locking the door like every other afternoon. I sighed. I was finally done with the farm chores. Nana had gone to the market that morning since some of the crops got ruined with the heavy rain a couple of weeks ago. She tried to rescue some of them, but the plants were really damaged, so we have to start all over again; hopefully the crops will grow back up in time before fall begins.

I walked back to my nana's house and entered the kitchen, but didn't stop to grab anything to eat; I was meeting Troy in half an hour at his place and I needed to take a shower, I stink like hell! What do expect after cleaning up horse and cow shit all day long? And let's not mention that the pigs pushed me down in the mud after swarming over the food; seriously, are animals always that hungry?

After taking a shower, which for first time I was glad that it was cold, I needed a good refresh, I walked into my room and chose a pair of tight jeans and a lemon green, polo shirt with my green tennis shoes. I dressed quickly and then I combed my damp hair into a high ponytail and tided a white ribbon around it. I put up some eyeliner and mascara before I applied some peach colored lip gloss.

I sighed as I ran downstairs and grabbed one of the post-its that were lying next to the phone and wrote a small note to my nana.

_Went to Troy's, I'll be back around 10. Love you._

_Xoxo Ella_

I posted it on top of the phone and grabbed my red jacket from the entrance closet before heading out.

The wind was blowing, hitting me lightly on the face, but I couldn't complain since the air was warm; it actually felt nice. I grabbed my bike and then I made my way to the Bolton's farm. I had no idea what Troy was planning, he just told me to meet him at his house around six.

Once I turned right and into their driveway, I saw Troy waiting there for me in his front porch. A smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw me turning around the corner, and I couldn't help but imitate him; it was just so good to see him after a week of hard work for the both of us. We hadn't had any time together since a few days after the week of the storm where he stayed at my house.

I got off my bike and he ran directly to greet me. I squealed and giggled when he swiped me off my feet and spun me around.

"You have no idea how much I missed my little Brie" he said as he placed me down. I smiled up at him and smirked while raising my eyebrows.

"Are you calling me short?"

He smirked and nodded "Yeah, pretty much…"

I rolled my eyes "Well you're not exactly a giant, plus don't exaggerate, it's only been like 6 days…"

He smiled and shrugged "Too long. Are you going to say that you didn't miss me?"

I simply had to smile about that and hug him again "Of course I missed you"

He kissed my hair "That's very good to hear"

"Hey lovebirds! Are you coming inside for dinner?" I heard Mr. Bolton say from his front porch, making us pull apart and look at him. Troy smiled down at me and he took my hand, bringing me inside the house.

**zv**

"Dinner was delightful, Mrs. Bolt-"she gave me a stern look. I giggled "Sorry, Lucille"

"That's better. C'mon Gabby, it has been more than a month already, you shouldn't feel like a stranger in this house" she smiled "Plus thank you, I'm glad you liked the lasagna…"

I smiled "Do you need any help in the kitchen?" I said as I stood up.

"Oh no Gabby, I can handle it…" she smiled sweetly at me as she kept picking up the dishes from the table.

I stood up "Please, I insist…" I glared down at Troy who wasn't making an attempt to help his mother "It doesn't look like you get much help around here…"

"What?" Troy shrugged and smirked up at me.

Lucille giggled "True. Well in that case… I would really appreciate your help, dear…"

I smiled at her as I helped cleaning up the table as the guys stood up and went to the living room. I sighed; if I ever marry Troy Bolton, I'll make sure to make him help around in the house, that lazy ass!

I placed the plates inside the sink and turned on the hot water. Lucille stood besides me and we began cleaning up in silence. I heard her sigh and I turned to her worried.

"Are you okay, Lucille?" I asked.

She turned to me with a sad smile "I'm fine, sweetie. It's just… it's really nice to have some help once in a while" She looked back down to the dishes "I forgot how nice it was to have another girl in the house besides myself…"

"You miss her a lot, don't you…?"

She sighed "You have no idea" she turned to look at me again with sad eyes "It's very hard to lose a child, Gabriella."

"I can imagine…" I sighed "My father died when I was two years old… so I can't really say that I know how it feels to lose someone; I barely remember him…"

Lucille nodded as she placed the dishes in the plate rack "I'm sure that wherever he is… he's watching over you" she smiled at me.

"Yeah… I know" I smiled back at her "Sometimes I ask myself what would've happened if he was still alive… but… I'm a huge believer that things happen for a reason"

"Me too" she smiled "And I can't help but be thankful that I still have my little boy and my husband"

"I couldn't agree with you more"

She sighed "But I'm going to miss my Troy a lot when he's off to collage…"

I smiled sympathetically at her "I'm sure he's going to miss you too…"

She laughed sarcastically "Are you crazy Gabby? He won't even remember to call me, having you around…"

"Oh Lucy, don't say that. He's a mama's boy." I smirked at her "And I'll make sure he does"

She giggled "Thank you, Gabby"

"No problem. It's my job as a girlfriend…" I shrugged.

She shook her head "No. Your job as a girlfriend is to keep him happy. And let me tell you that you're doing one good hell of a job" she sighed "I've never seen his smile this big since Jane died… I'm very glad he found you."

I blushed "I think it's the other way around…"

She smiled and nudged me lightly "You really care for him, don't you?"

I nodded "More than you could imagine. I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt him in any way…"

We finished doing the dishes in silence. When I was drying my hand off with a towel, Lucille hugged me randomly. I giggled.

"Thank you very much, Gabby" she sighed as she held me tighter.

I frowned confused as I hugged her back "For what, Lucy?"

She sniffled "For being there for Troy"

"Lucy, don't cry" I half whined as I hugged her tighter "You're going to make _me_ cry!"

She pulled back giggling and wiping her tears with her hands "Please don't. Troy will murder me if he sees you crying…"

I laughed as I handed her a napkin "Well he's going to murder _me_ if _you_ keep crying!"

"What's going on in here?" I immediately recognized Troy's voice and both Lucille and I froze in our places.

"Oh nothing honey" she sniffled and wiped her tears with the napkin.

He raised his eyebrows "Really? Then why are you crying and why is Gabriella near tears?" Crap. He noticed.

"Well son, there's a time in a woman's age that she stops having her period and well-"

"Ew! I got it, thank you mom!"

"Yeah, and I'm in my days…" I nodded.

Troy shook his head "Women…" he turned back around and left the kitchen.

"Hormones. Always a good excuse" I sighed, making Lucille laugh.

**zv**

"It's a pretty beautiful night"

I was leaning against Troy's window's frame watching the stars from his room. I placed my hand upon my cheek and sighed happily, I loved nights like this where you can see every single star in the sky. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and a pair of lips kissing my temple.

"Not as beautiful as you, though…" I turned my head to him and found him smirking.

I raised my eyebrows at him "Seriously? Don't you know that corny comments lose their effect after the first weeks of relationship?"

He shrugged "Who cares, really?"

I laughed and turned around in his arms completely to face him and then I wrapped my arms around his neck. You know that said: 'the_ eyes are the windows to the soul'_? Well, when I stare into his blue eyes, that's exactly what I see. Corny or not, that's the way it is.

"I love your eyes…"

He smiled "I know, you've said it many times. I love yours too"

"But… mine are boring brown. Yours are… shocking blue!" I smiled, blushing a little. He laughed.

******"Well your boring brown eyes are beautiful to me…" he said softly and leaned down to kiss my lips. If you believe that by now I should be used to the freaking butterflies fluttering around like a freaking swarm of bees in my stomach, well… you're completely wrong, though I completely love the feeling of his plump lips against mine, even if right now they're kind of dry. I couldn't care less, I could always moist them with mine; and that's exactly what I did. I bit his lower lip lightly and passed my tongue slowly over it before sucking it lightly; I guess he liked that, since he pulled me closer to his chest and passed one of his hands from my lower back to the back of my neck. He suddenly turned the slow and sweet kiss into a quicker and more passionate one; he bit my lower lip harshly, making me gasp in shock and open my mouth…and without previous warning he shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I don't know from where it came from, but a moan escaped my mouth when his tongue gently licked over my own tongue and my teeth. Oh God, this was my first French kiss. He pushed me harder against the window, his lips harshly and passionately moving with mine. I was loving the feeling he was giving me, though I couldn't understand how a simple little, sweet kiss turned into me wanting to feel more than just his lips moving against mine and his fingers lightly tugging my hair; I wanted more.

He seemed to read my mind; the hand that was tangling in my hair, traveled back down slowly to the back of my neck, my back, my ass and finally landing on the back of my knee, pulling my leg up so I would wrap it around his waist…

…though… I still wanted more…

I placed my leg back down and placed my hands lightly over his chest, pushing him back lightly, without breaking the kiss. I pulled back once only so I could push him hardly over the bed, then I climbed back down on top of him, straddling him. I pushed my ponytail to one side before covering his smirk with my lips over again. My time on top didn't last long, and it didn't surprise me, he's always liked to be the one in control; he pushed me to aside only so he could crawl on top of me, I didn't complain, I liked when he tried to be on control. He kissed down my neck with open mouthed kisses as his hands slowly started tugging the edge of my shirt; that's when my senses kicked back in and I held his wrists to stop. He looked back up at me and before he could say anything, there was a light knock on the door.******

"Kids?" I heard Lucille call from behind the door. Troy looked back down and we both stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Y-yes mom?" Troy answered quickly and got off of me, placing a cushion over his… man area. I looked at him and couldn't help but giggle; did I just turn him on?

Lucille opened the door "What are you guys doing?" she raised her eyebrows suspiciously. I sat up straight and crossed my legs, Indian style.

"We're just chatting, why?" Troy asked, smiling nervously.

She narrowed her eyes at us "Riiight"

"Really!" Troy exclaimed "What else would we be doing? Don't be such a pervert, mother…"

I covered my mouth and tried holding back my laughter.

"Do not talk to me like that, Troy Alexander Bolton!" she scolded "I'm your mother…"

He rolled his eyes "Sorry. So what's up?"

She sighed and smiled at me sweetly "I made strawberries with cream; I thought Gabby would like some…"

"Sure!" I said smiling.

"We'll be right down…" Troy said; I think he was still slightly annoyed.

She nodded "Alright. Don't take too long…" she smiled at me once before closing the door behind her. Both Troy and I sighed relieved.

"That was close…" I said blushing. Oh God, I can't believe I just did that with Troy! Hormones. Ain't that a bitch?

He chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, hell close…"

I sighed and stood up "Well we better get downstairs before your mom gets any more suspicious"

Troy blushed "Gabby… I think it's easier for you to hide that you're kind of horny" he said as he looked down to the cushion that was covering his… manhood. I laughed.

"True" I agreed.

He sighed and stood up still covering with the cushion "I'm going to the bathroom… to take a cold shower or something…"

I smirked "Take your time… I'll wait for you"

He blushed harder "Okay, thank you…" he walked past me and when he was about to open the door, an idea plopped in my head.

"Troy, wait..." I said. He turned to me with a confused expression as I approached him. I grabbed the collar of his neck and pushed him against the door, placing my lips roughly against his. I pulled back and put on a grin.

"I'll miss you" I tried saying with a sexy voice as I let go of his shirt and took a step back.

"Don't do this to me!" He groaned. I held back my laughter as I winked my eye at him. He groaned again and quickly left the room. I laughed. I hadn't realized how much fun it was to tease someone like that.

I kept laughing as I walked back to his bed and laid on it. I sighed as I turned to my side and suddenly something caught my eye. I frowned as I sat back up and grabbed the trashcan that was lying besides his bed. I slid my hand inside it and pulled out a white envelope that said '_Stanford University'_ and Troy's name and address on it. I gasped. Could it… is it… how…what?

I opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Mr. Troy Bolton,_

_We would like to congratulate you. You've been accepted in Stanford University. We surely need people like you. _**(A/N: I'm not really sure how University letters are like. I'm still in High School and I'm a junior… and in Mexico we get the results from the internet XD)**

I wasn't able to read any further, what I needed was written in the first sentence, anyway. I sighed and suddenly a feeling of sadness overwhelmed me. How come he didn't tell me about this before? Why was he giving up _**STANFORD**_ for U of A? Why was he giving up one of the best schools in USA for… _me_?

I felt like crying.

I couldn't help but feel that this was my entire fault.

I looked back at the letter and read the first sentence all over again. The questions kept on coming into my brain. How could he do something as stupid as this? How could he ignore such an opportunity like this one? Didn't he know that he was about to ruin his whole future over a stupid girl like me?

No…

I couldn't let this happen. I care too much for him to let him throw away his future over me. I'm not worth it. I won't allow it. Even if that means…

…

To break up with him…

I sighed. My heart ached just by pure thought of it… but I had to be strong and brave enough if I wanted to save him from such a stupid decision as giving up Stanford over me.

Five minutes later, I heard the door open and close behind me, but I didn't turn around.

"All set and done" he said "Ready to go downstairs?"

I didn't answer him. How was I supposed to do this? How was I supposed to convince him to give up on me? He knows I care a lot about him… I had to convince him otherwise.

"Brie?" he asked. I heard him approach me "Are you alright?"

I sighed and shook my head as I stood up. It was now or never.

"Can you explain to me what the hell this is?" I asked in an angry voice; God I didn't want to sound mad even if I were. I lifted the letter and showed it to him; his eyes went wide.

"How…?" he asked in a low voice. "Why were you going through my trash?" he demanded louder.

I rolled my eyes "I wasn't going through your trash Troy, if you don't want me to find out about these things, then you should hide them better!"

"For God's sake woman! It's my privacy!" he said as he snapped the letter from my hand "You shouldn't stick your nose inside what isn't yours!"

I crossed my arms. I had to give him that one. "Why didn't you tell me you got accepted in Stanford?" I asked with a lower voice and looked down.

I heard him sigh "Because it's not important anymore…" that made me snap my head up.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me" he said "It. Is. Not. Important" he sighed and took a step closer to me, grabbing my hands in his "After you told me that you were moving to Albuquerque… it was simple to chose U of A over Stanford, and I'm not regretting my choice, Gabby"

I sighed "How can you give up Stanford over a girl you just met this summer? You're being stupid"

"I don't care if I'm being stupid or not, I'm just doing what my heart is telling me to…" he looked directly into my eyes "I know it's the right choice…"

"No it's not, Troy!" I snapped at him and took my hands back "You're giving up a great opportunity for your future over someone who's not worth it! I'm not worth giving up Stanford!"

"Yes you are Gabby!" he said as he took my face between his hands.

"If I am, then think about this! What happens after a year? What happens when I graduate? What if then I get accepted in Stanford or a better school than U of A? Do you expect me to give up that too, so I can be with you?" and to be honest… I would give up any school to be with Troy.

"No, of course not" he shook his head "I'll change schools! I'd follow you anywhere…"

I groaned "Why are you doing this, Troy? Why are you being so stupid to give up such a great opportunity?"

"Because…" he sighed looking down and letting go of my face "Because I love you" he lifted his face up and stared into my eyes.

I froze.

Did he just say he loves me?

"And I would give up everything for you…" I felt his fingers lacing with mine "Because I'm madly, deeply and stupidly in love with you, Gabriella Anne Montez…"

"I-I..." I sighed "Would you really give up… everything for me?"

"Yes" he answered without hesitation and a slight smile.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. No… no… no…

"You cannot do this, Troy!" I said in a low voice. He passed his thumb under my right eye to wipe off the tear that managed to escape.

"Tell me one good reason why not!" he challenged me.

Because I love him. That's the reason why he cannot do this! I love him too much to let him do this! And I felt sick just with the thought of what I was about to do. In order to clear up his head… to let him think straight and not do the stupidest thing in his life…

I need to hurt him…

"Because…" I took a deep breath "I don't love you back" I looked up at him and immediately regret it. I saw how his heart broke in million pieces just by looking in his eyes… mine broke as well.

I continued anyway "Don't you get it Troy? Don't you get why I'm not letting you do this? You were just a stupid summer fling! A stupid summer romance…" my throat closed when he let go off my hands and took a step back, my hands already missing his warmth. I looked down. "This is why I'm not worth giving up something as important as Stanford. Don't be stupid and make the right choice"

"You're lying…" he whispered. I looked up and found that his eyes were also teary. All I wanted to do was to grab his face and kiss him, to hug him and tell him that it wasn't true… that I loved him too... but instead…

"I'm not lying" I shook my head "You mean nothing to me, Troy. You were just a fling." Hurt went through his eyes all over again, making me to look down; I couldn't risk ruining everything.

There was a moment of silence. My heart aching with every passing second.

"Get out, Gabriella" I heard him whisper in a low, angry voice. I nodded once, not sure if he saw me or not. I grabbed my cell phone from his bedside table and got out of his room as fast as I could. Once I was out of there I let the tears that were making my head hurt, flow down my cheeks; though I still held the sobs in. I closed the door behind me and ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Gabby?" I heard Lucille's worried voice as I reached the door. "Are you okay?"

I let out a single sob "No…" then I opened the door and shut it behind me, leaving the love of my life behind. I walked up to my bike, not really caring or paying attention at how hard the wing was blowing now. I mounted on my bike and rode off.

I stormed inside the house and I ran up to my room crying my eyes out; I couldn't believe what had just happened. Everything in my life was just fine and then I had to go and mess it up!

"Gabriella?" I heard my nana yell from downstairs, worry in her voice, but I couldn't care less about that.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled before slamming the door behind me and throwing myself to my bed, covering my face with my pillow.

**To Be Continued.**

**Oooh. That was sad, wasn't it? *smirk* review and tell me how mean I am! :D **


	11. White Ribbon

Let's just pretend

_Chapter Eleven_

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews! LOL I laughed really hard at how many of you got mad at Gabriella! xD you guys rocks! ^^ Please read, enjoy and review!**

Nana kept on rubbing my back soothingly, and even if my sobs were decreasing, I still couldn't find a way or a thought to make me stop crying. I had told her the whole story, leaving out the make out part, after she entered my room; at first I cursed myself for not locking the door… but I found out that I really needed someone to be there for me. I asked my nana to call Taylor as well and she was on her way over, meanwhile Nana was taking care of me.

"Sweetie, you'll get a headache if you keep crying this way" she whispered in my ear while caressing my hair.

"I d-don't c-car-re…" I sobbed.

She sighed "Well, at least let me undo your ponytail… that'll decrease the headache later…"

I nodded my head.

I felt how her thin fingers tugged lightly at the hair band and suddenly my curls fell upon the side of my face. Nana removed the hair from my eyes, just in time to see how she stretched over me and placed the hair band over the bedside table. I frowned. Wasn't I using a white ribbon too?

"W-where's m-my r-ribbon?" I asked.

"You weren't wearing a ribbon, sweetie" she said lightly as she kept running her fingers through my hair. I nodded.

"It must have fallen in T-t-troy's…" I couldn't finish as the air going in my lungs hitched in my throat, causing another sob to produce.

"Oh Ella…" she sighed. The doorbell rang. "That must be Taylor… I'll be right back" I nodded my head and I felt how the weight next to me slowly disappeared.

"Gabby?" a voice said a few moments later. I instantly recognized Taylor's voice and I turned around in my bed to face her with my trembling lip.

"Gabby!" she whined as she sat next to me and held me in her arms; this is why Taylor is my best friend… she's always there for me when I need her.

"I feel s-so b-bad!" I sobbed in her arms.

She kissed the top of my head "I know, Gabby. I know"

"I'll be downstairs if you girls need me, okay?" Nana said.

"Yes, thank you Isabella" Taylor responded for me and sighed once again. I heard the door being shut and footsteps going down the stairs.

"T-thank y-you for c-coming, Tay" I sniffled as I snuggled closer in my friend's arms.

"No problem, Gabby" she said as she caressed my hair "You know I'll be always here for you. Now, I brought Twilight, Hairspray, A walk to remember, The Notebook, White Chicks, 17 Again, Mean Girls… and a tub of chocolate ice cream" My head snapped up at the mention of chocolate, making Taylor giggle. I was in the mood for chocolate.

*_Troy's POV_*

I couldn't sleep the whole night. Every time I closed my eyes there she was, beautiful as always… yet her beauty didn't make her words less painful. I sighed; all I wanted to do was close my eyes and nap at least the hour I had left before my alarm went off, and I was annoyed that she even ruined my sleep.

I decided to give up and get up from my bed; after all, what was one more hour of work? I unlocked the door that my mother kept banging on almost the whole night; I didn't open of course, I just wanted to be alone, and... I still do. I went to the bathroom across the hall and took a quick shower, but not before watching myself in the mirror; I was a total crap. How can a simple girl destroy your whole world in less than 24 hours? I gave her everything, I told her about my secrets and…dreams… and yet she just took my heart and stomped on it right in front of me.

I got dressed in my same jeans from yesterday and I put on a red t-shirt, I put on my white tennis shoes and I was out the door. Luckily my parents won't wake up for another hour, so I'm safe from unwanted question at least for a while.

The sun light was slightly peering through the mountains, making the morning not as dark as I was expecting it to be. I walked through the field over to my old tractor. Today I was supposed to mown the field, since the grass around here grows up too quickly; my mom likes to have it short no matter what. So I hooked up the old piece of rusty junk that's supposed to be called 'mower' to the tractor; Old Mr. Kramer only left us this piece of crap and I'm hoping that dad buys a new lawn mower, you know, the little tractor that has the mower underneath it? It would be easier to use than this shit. I sighed.

I finished hooking up the mower and I climbed over the tractor, turning it on. I made my way around the field, starting from the furthest to the nearest part of the farm. Yet with the loud noise, I still couldn't keep my head off of things.

I couldn't help but wonder if she really meant the words she said to me last night. After all, before anything of this happened, it was determined that I was going to go to Albuquerque with her. Why didn't she tell me that I was nothing to her when I told her that I was going to U of A? If she didn't want me near her, then how come she let everything go this far? Was she afraid of hurting me? Was that why when she found out that I was giving up a part of my future over her, she decided to end up everything? I have no idea.

There are many unanswered questions, but there is one that I'm desperate to find the answer to: how come I still love her so much?

My common senses tell me that I should just forget about her and move on. Forget that bitch and find someone else; and yet again, it feels so wrong to call her that. Why is it so hard to let go of someone? Human kind was just a lame joke made from God. All we do is destroy nature and everything around us… including our own kind. Why couldn't he make us completely cruel or completely…humble? Why when we get hurt, we have the capacity to forgive? Why when we get hurt and know that it's not worth it, we still think about that person and… love them? Why… can't I be cruel and just don't give a fuck about her? Why do I have to love her so much?

Again there are many questions and no answers.

I found myself almost done after a while of not being able to think about anything else but Gabriella. I drove the tractor to the area that was left to be pruned, the area that was near the trees of my front porch. Suddenly something caught my eye; it was something white, it was stuck in a branch of a tree, moving as the wind blew by. I drove the tractor closer to the tree where the white object was; I quickly recognized Gabriella's white ribbon dancing with the wind like if it were alive. It must've blown out of her hair last night. I reached myself over to grab it. Why? I don't know exactly.

Then everything happened so fast.

After I snatched it, I quickly lost balance of my body, making me fall backwards from the tractor. I hit the ground, my chest landing first, making the air leave my lungs in an unnatural way. I desperately gasped for air, and as I did… I heard the mower coming closer. I felt the adrenaline starting to pump through my veins along with my blood. I tried dragging myself out of the way; I was still trying to breathe… and when I thought I was out of the way…

I felt a sharp pain go through my right leg.

I tried to scream, but the lack of air in my lungs made it impossible. Sharp pounces and a burning feeling went through my right leg without stop, the pain was unbearable and I was still struggling to breathe. All I wanted to do was yell for help, so I tried.

"Help" I cursed myself when only a whisper escaped my lips. I tried sitting up, but it was a bad idea; I took a glimpse of my leg and I nearly vomited when I saw that it was practically shattered, blood was dripping out of it and my jeans where already soaking in blood. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes in pain, trying to fight the tears from coming out of my eyes.

"Help!" this time the sound was louder, but still not strong enough for anyone to hear.

Panic started overwhelming me as I started feeling cold and weak, I knew that I was losing blood fast and the panic wouldn't let me think straight; my eyelids were getting heavier and my breathing wasn't getting any better…

Fuck, I'm going to die.

The last thing I remember was the lights fading away before I drifted off into darkness.

*_Gabriella's POV_*

I fluttered my eyes open when the sunlight started peering though my curtains. A sick feeling inside my stomach started to annoy me; it was probably the huge amount of chocolate ice cream I ate last night. I sighed as I sat up straight slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, looking over to my left to see a sleeping Taylor that was still holding a half full bowl of pop corn; the other half was spread across my quilt. I groaned annoyed as the pain in my stomach increased; I seriously thought that I was going to puke.

"Gabby…?" I heard Taylor stir awake as she turned to face me. I tried smiling at her when she opened her eyes, but… my lips wouldn't obey me.

"Hey Tay" I said instead in a whisper. I groaned once again "God, this stomachache is horrible"

She groaned too "Tell me about it, I think the pop corn gave me gasses"

I chuckled lightly… well I don't think it would be considered like a chuckle, it was more like a weird whimper that left my lips. I sighed as I laid back down on the bed, causing the mysterious substance that was inside my stomach to move with me. Ugh.

"Why hasn't he called?" I whispered sadly a while later as I rolled to my side.

Tay sighed "Well, you did tell him that he was nothing in your life. It doesn't surprise me that the guy wants nothing to do with you. Plus I thought that you wanted for him to forget you so he could go to collage"

I sighed.

"I'm Sorry…" She placed her hand over my arm and rubbed it lightly. It was silent, except for the phone ringing in the background.

"Did I do the wrong thing Tay?" I asked seconds later after the phone stopped ringing; Nana must have picked it up.

She sighed "I can't answer that Gabby. I mean, you hurt him… and bad… but you also wanted to do what was best for him, I can't blame you… I think I would've done the same if I were you…"

"The worst, Tay, is that he got the letter before I even told him about Albuquerque; I'm one-hundred percent sure that he was going to tell me that day..." I sighed "I wished I hadn't told him… I think we would still be together by now…"

"Everything happens for a reason, Gabby"

I turned over my back to look at her "I don't see the reason of being so miserable over a boy I met this summer…"

She shrugged "Maybe you don't see it now, but… you will…"

"You think so?"

She nodded "Positive" This time I managed to smile at her.

Then suddenly Nana opened the door while putting her yellow jacket on; she seemed to be in a rush. I sat up straight and looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go out for a while" she said hurriedly "I want you to stay here with Taylor and wait till I get back"

I know that tone of voice, it's the one of '_something's really wrong and I can't tell you about it'_ tone. I started to freak out "What happened?"

She didn't reply, instead she approached me and kissed my forehead "Be good…"

"Nana!" I insisted "What is it?"

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out…" she said as she rushed out the door. I stood up willing to follow her, not caring about my enormous stomachache; something was not right and I'm pretty sure she knows what it is; she just doesn't want to tell me.

"Gabriella, she said that we need to stay" Taylor said while standing up too.

I shook my head "Something's wrong Tay, for some reason she doesn't want to tell me and I need to find out what it is…" I said as I ripped off my last night's clothes and put on new ones.

"But Gabby-"

"Are you coming with me, or are you going to keep babbling?" I said as I passed the brush rapidly through my knotted hair.

She sighed "We're so getting in trouble for this"

I grinned at her "That's my girl"

Taylor dressed up quickly and soon we were out the door.

"And… where are we supposed to go?" she asked raising her eyebrows as we approached our bikes.

"Uhmm…" and just when I was about to answer, sirens started sounding in the background "The hos…"My voice faded as my brain put the pieces together, there was only one specific reason why she wouldn't tell me what's going on. I gasped "Oh My God, Troy…"

"What?" Taylor asked confused.

"Troy!" I yelled at her "Something's wrong with Troy"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"What other reason is there for my grandmother not telling me where she was going?" I snapped at her as I mounted on my bike. "If my mom wasn't okay, she would've told me immediately…"

She sighed "Even if I were agree with you Gabby, we won't arrive to the hospital in our bikes for at least half an hour…"

I sighed "What to do? What to do?"Then an idea popped into my brain "Luna…"

"What?" Taylor exclaimed horrified.

"Luna!" I repeated as I dropped my bike to the ground and dragged Taylor to the barn. Luna was the fastest of all horses in the farm and we would make it to the hospital in less than fifteen minutes.

**ZV**

"I freaking hate you!" Taylor yelled as she clung to me with her life. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't be such a baby, Taylor! We're not going that fast" I yelled back at her as I rode Luna as fast as I could. She faked cried as she buried her face on my shoulder.

I sighed annoyed but shook it off, my priority right now was Troy.

I was afraid. Even if I seemed not to be, I was scared to death. All I could think of was if he was okay. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment; nothing _would_ matter to me until I found out that he's fine. I couldn't understand how this happened, yesterday I left him in his house safe and with a future… and today… he's probably in a hospital bed struggling to live. I hope that I'm wrong and he's not injured at all…

Ten minutes it's what it took, an eternity if you may ask me… but we finally made it to the hospital. I got off of Luna and helped Taylor off as well.

"How do we know it's the right hospital, Gabs?"

I rolled my eyes "It's the nearest hospital Tay, don't be silly"

"True" she said as I grabbed Luna's rope and looked for somewhere to tie her up "And where are you planning on leaving Luna?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" I snapped at her as I looked around. God knows I love Taylor, but she can be really annoying some times. "I'm not planning on leaving her on the road, something could happen to her!"

"Uhmm... I know! Let's ask that cop for help" she said as she took my hand and dragged me and Luna with her.

"Excuse me sir!" Taylor exclaimed as we approached. "Officer!"

The cop turned around and smiled at us kindly "How can I help you, ladies?"

"We need a place to leave my horse" I said "And I need it quick, my boyfriend's in the ER" Okay, maybe he was my _ex_-boyfriend, but that's something the cop doesn't need to know of.

He nodded "Of course. Leave the horse with me, I'll look for a place to leave it, you girls go…"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and then I dragged Taylor with me, after placing the rope in the officer's hand.

We ran to the emergency room's waiting room as fast as we could. My heart started to race as I saw three familiar faces and a doctor, one of them was crying their eyes out. We stopped running as we got closer, we finished the distance walking.

"I'm not going to lie to you ma'am, he's in grave condition, he's lost a lot of blood" I heard the doctor say as soon as we were close enough to hear.

I felt the blood leave my face. What?

"We managed to stabilize him" he continued "Though he's going to need some blood transfusions and… we might not save his leg"

Lucille sobbed "No, please doctor… not my baby…" she placed both her hands over her mouth and I wanted to do nothing more but to run to her and hug her tightly… but my legs wouldn't respond; I wasn't even sure if I was still breathing. I couldn't feel anything, I wouldn't even feel Taylor's hands shaking me as she tried bringing me back to reality, but… my mind right now was behind the OR's doors.

"I'm very sorry ma'am" I heard the doctor say in the background, while I tried to find a meaning of the information the doctor gave out "We'll let you know if anything changes…"

"Thank you, doctor" it was Jack who answered this time, his voice was broken and sad, but he still managed to keep a serene face as he comforted his wife.

The doctor turned around to leave, but he stopped and turned around "Oh" he said, getting the attention of the family and me; I snapped off my trance and looked at him "For any instance, you recognize this?" he asked as he reached inside his scrub's pocket "Your son wouldn't let it go…"

And then… that's where everything started spinning around. In the doctor's hand I recognized my white ribbon, my… bloody… white ribbon.

"No" Lucille and Jack said; my nana just shook her head.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe and I felt light headed. Nobody had to tell me, I knew that Troy's accident was my fault; it was my whole, stupid, entire fault. I clutched the fabric of my shirt with my trembling fingers, just where my heart was supposed to be, trying to see if in any way I could settle it down a little. I placed the other one on my forehead, trying to keep everything from moving in that weird way; I had to lie down.

"Gabriella!" I heard Taylor's panicked voice echoing in my head. It wasn't like a while ago: I could hear the doctor and the Boltons' voices loud and clear even if I was in my own little world; right now it was like… losing contact with… everything and everyone. I stretched over and leaned against the wall.

"Gabby!" Taylor yelled at me again. I looked at her and I barely recognized her face since it was spinning like everything else.

I heard another voice yell my name: Nana. I turned to look over at her and…

…everything turned black…

**To Be Continued.**

**Ugh. This chapter sucks a lot! I'm sorry…**

**And sorry for the wait, you know that school can be a bitch sometimes… just like ME! ;)**


	12. No Tomorrow

Let's just pretend

_Chapter Twelve _

**Hey Guys! Oh Guys! Holly shit, you guys! I just watched Charlie St. Cloud… for the second time actually xD IT EFFING ROCKS! ZAC LOOKS SO HOT! And I cried! ^^ **

**Anyway, ready to find out what happens to Troy and Gabby? Well, why don't we start from Troy's point of view?**

*_Troy's POV_*

"_We're losing him…" _

"_Where's Doctor Sheppard?"_

"_Stay with me, Troy! Stay with me!"_

I fluttered my eyes open and groaned as I felt a huge headache coming up. I looked around me and I found myself in a very strange place; white… and white… and even more white… am I the only colored thing in here? I sighed as I rubbed my temples and squeezed my brains trying to figure out where I was. How the fuck did I get here? Where am I anyway?

"You're in Heaven, dumbass…" I heard a very familiar voice say; a voice I thought I'd never hear again. I lifted my head up and stared into my same blue eyes.

"Jane?" I asked shocked.

She rolled her eyes "No, I'm mother Therese" she said sarcastically

I blinked twice, still unbelieving "I, I"

She rolled her eyes once again as she stood up from, what I believed was some kind of white rock, and walked over to me, extending her hand to help me up. I took her hand, damn it felt real, and pulled myself up. She smiled at me; she still had that small dimple in her right cheek.

"Now you're probably wondering what you're doing here, am I right?" she raised her eyebrows. I shook my head 'no' as I went to touch her face.

"I was actually thinking-"

"Yes Troy, I'm real! Now stop poking my face!" she cut me off as she slapped my hand away.

I sighed; if she was real…and everything here was real… then… I must be…

"Not yet…" she told me "Almost, but not yet" Is she fucking reading my mind?

I narrowed my eyes at her "How the fuck are you doing that?"

"Hey! No swearing in Heaven" she scolded me. I rolled my eyes "And to answer your previous question, yeah… I got freaked out when Grandma did that to me when I died; apparently angels can do that…"

"You're an angel?" I asked incredulous.

She sighed as she rolled her eyes "Not an official one, but yes" she smiled "I guess I'm sort of an angel…"

"And where are your wings?" I asked as I turned her around, trying to see if I found something in her back.

"I said I wasn't an official one!" she turned back around and sighed "Back to the point!"

I raised my eyebrows "And what was the point again?"

She groaned "Do you have any idea what you are doing here?"

I thought for a moment "Nope, not really…all I know is that I died or something"

"Well, you're not supposed to die today…" she told me "So in general, you must go back to earth… but…we're giving you a chance to choose…"

I frowned at her confused "A chance to choose what?"

She rolled her eyes; wow, she tends to do that a lot "I see you haven't stopped being so slow!" she sighed "To choose to stay here with me, in heaven… or go back to earth with mom and dad… and Gabriella…"

I looked down when she mentioned her name "Heaven doesn't sound so bad…" I murmured. Dead or not… it still hurts.

"Look, Troy" I felt her thin fingers under my chin and she lifted it up. I stared into my eyes once again "I know you're hurt… but don't choose something stupid to escape from your broken heart. You still have mom and dad to think about…" she smiled.

I sighed "You don't know what she did to me, Jane…"

"Yes I do, and that's not a reason to die" she said "And I also know the reasons why she said what she said..."

I frowned at her confused "Reasons? What reasons? Where there even reasons?"

She laughed "Yes" she nodded "But that's something you'll have to find out on your own…"

"Oh bullshit!" I rolled my eyes "Don't give me that _I'm-very-wise-now_ crap"

"Alright" she agreed "I won't. But I still won't tell you…" she smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her "Fuck. You"

"Swearing!" she reminded me, only causing me to roll my eyes once again "Anyway… she's a good kid Troy, I kind of like her… and she's the first one…" she giggled.

I chuckled sourly, looking down "I knew you two would team against me…" I murmured, remembering that day in the park.

"So what do you choose?"

I sighed as I looked up at her "What would you do Jane, If you got a chance to choose again?"

She shook her head "I wasn't able to choose, Troy" she smiled "I died instantly… _But_… if I were you, I would totally give myself a second chance…"

"I figured" I murmured "I'm going to miss you a lot, Jane"

She smiled sadly "I know. Me too bro… I miss you everyday…"

I felt the tears coming. I couldn't bare to lose my sister all over again, but I knew that I couldn't leave my parents without another child… and Jane couldn't come back with me. I embraced her in a very tight hug, hoping… that in some way I could keep her with me…

"I wish you could come back with me. Mom and dad miss you awfully…" I told her.

"I know" she said in a whisper "Tell them I say hi, alright? And that I miss them a lot too. And that I'm watching out for them. And that having sex in your room while you're with Gabriella is not funny…"

I pulled back shocked. WHAT? "They're doing what?"

She laughed "Just kidding…" I narrowed my eyes at her "Though I would stay away from the living room couch, if I were you…"

I groaned "I knew it smelled like freaking sex in there!"

She giggled but then turned her head around "I heard! Geeze! It's my brother in here, you know?" she yelled at no one.

I looked at her confused "What?"

She sighed "Gabriel says it's time for you to go… unless you really want to die"

"Oh…"I said.

She nodded and she wrapped her thin arms around my neck again, giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Be good, alright?" I murmured in her hair.

"Always am. Why do you think I'm not in hell?" I laughed. She hasn't changed a bit. "Remember to not be so harsh on her when you wake up, she's been through enough…"

"I'll try…" I mumbled. I knew who she was referring to; I didn't need to ask "See you soon, Jane…"

"Let's hope not… let it be a long time…" she smiled at me after pulling back and kissed my cheek "Oh! But be sure to push her around a bit, the truth may come out" she said.

The last thing I remember was the big smile she gave me before a flash of light blinded me.

"_We have a pulse!" _

*_Gabriella's POV_*

"_I'm not going to lie to you ma'am, he's in grave condition, he's lost a lot of blood" _

"_We managed to stabilize him" _

"_Though he's going to need some blood transfusions and… we might not save his leg"_

That was the last thing I heard the doctor say before everything went black.

I heard muffled voices around me. A strong, throat hurting smell went through my nostrils as I felt myself waking up from a strange dream; was it alcohol? I fluttered my eyes open and the first thing I saw, more like someone, was my nana; a white light shinning behind her head and a relieved expression on her face.

I frowned at her and looked around confused; I could see a lot of people in white robes and green and blue scrubs walking around. I was lying over a couch and a nurse was kneeling next to me holding a piece of cotton in her hands. That's when everything hit me and panic overwhelmed me once again; I was in the hospital… and the reason was Troy. I tried sitting up straight quickly, causing me a head rush.

"Whoa…" I whispered as I held my head.

"Careful, Ella" Nana said warily as she and the nurse helped me sit up.

"Thank you" I said softly, looking at the nurse.

The nurse smiled sweetly "Keep smelling this if you start feeling dizzy again" she handed me the piece of moist cotton before getting up and walking off. I sighed.

"How are you?" Nana asked.

"I've been better…" I admitted before rubbing my head again; I feel so weak.

"Figures" she sighed as she rubbed my back.

I looked at her "Any news from Troy?" She bit her lip nervously and I narrowed my eyes at her "Nana…"

"Well…" she hesitated.

"Nana, please!"

"He had to be shocked multiple times" she finally admitted; my heart sank to my stomach "He was gone for at least 8 minutes, but they managed to bring him back…"

I blinked "Oh My Gosh…" I placed a hand over my forehead as I started feeling dizzy again. Nana grabbed the cotton from my thin fingers and placed in front of my nose.

"He's fine now, sweetie" she said with a panicked voice "Please calm down… he's okay…" she rubbed my back. I looked over at her to find any hint that she was lying, but all I saw, besides fear, was that she was being honest with me… so I tried calming myself down; God, I feel like I'm about to puke…

"Gabriella…" I looked up and saw Jack walking up to me. "Oh My God, Gabriella…" he kneeled in front of me "You're pale…"

"I don't feel too good…" I admitted.

He sighed "At least you woke up. Lucy and I have been worried about you too…"

"How's Troy?" I asked.

"Unconscious…" he said "but fine..."

I bit my lip nervously "His leg?"

"Broken… and bruised very badly… but still works" he said with a small smile. I sighed relieved; good… he was complete…

"Can I go see him?" I asked hopefully.

"Depends on how you're feeling, Gabby…" he stated worried.

"I'm fine…"

He rubbed my hand "Are you sure?" I nodded. He sighed "Alright, let's go…"

He and Nana helped me up, since I was still feeling a little weak and walked me over to Troy's room: 314. I wasn't sure of what exactly I would find, so I wasn't exactly sure of what to feel; all I knew is that my heart was beating in a very unnatural way. Jack entered first and motioned me to come in with his head. I looked back to my nana and she gave me a reassuring smile with placing her hand on the small of my back. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before entering the room.

My heart sunk and my stomach turned when I saw Troy hooked to a lot of tubes and a heart monitor. My eyes filled with tears when I saw Lucille clinging to her son's hand, looking sadder than ever. I could tell she was scared… she didn't want to lose another child… especially her little boy.

Jack walked over to her and placed a hand over her shoulder as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She looked up from her son, to Jack and then at me. Her red, puffy eyes filled… with some kind of relief when she saw me.

"Gabby…" she said with a raspy voice. I walked over to her and held her free hand "I'm so glad you woke up…"

"Thank you Lucille…" I tried smiling at her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I looked over at Troy and the tears that were forming a while ago, started to drop down my face, one by one. I felt so guilty, this was my fault; he was in this grave condition over me. I kneeled down next to Lucille as the tears kept on rolling down my face.

"Don't cry, Gabby" Jack consoled me "He's going to be okay…"

I nodded, not really believing... "I know…" I said, trying to convince myself of it. I placed my hand over his leg and rubbed it lightly; I could feel the cast underneath the cloths and that only made more tears fall down from my eyes.

"Well…" I heard Nana say, making me to turn to her "I need to call Taylor to tell her that you woke up…"

I frowned "She left?" she abandoned me? What a friend!

She nodded "She didn't want to leave, but her mother came to pick her up about ten minutes before you woke up…"

I nodded; suddenly I got curious "How long was I out?"

"About half an hour…"

"We were very worried about you" Lucille said.

I sighed "You didn't need to; it happens to me a lot when I'm scared…" I looked back at Troy and kept on rubbing his casted leg.

"You don't need to be scared…" Nana said as she approached me "I assure you that he's going to be just fine…" she kissed the top of my head "Now… I'll be back, and then we'll go home…"

I shook my head "I'm not going home…"

"Gabriella, you just fainted… you need to rest…"she said.

"What better place to rest and get better than the hospital?" I mumbled.

"Gabby, don't argue with me…"

I looked up at her "I'm not arguing… I'm not going anywhere…"

"Don't make me call your mother" she said, her voice getting stronger.

"Nana, with all respect… not even her could make me leave…" I said "I'm not going anywhere…"

Oh yeah, that got her angry "Gabriella Anne Montez!"

"Bella, its okay…" Jack interceded "We'll look after her… it won't make her any good to be at home worried sick…"

Nana glared at me after crossing her arms "Fine… but as soon as Troy is back at home, you're grounded, young lady…"

I smiled at her "Yes, nana…"

"And don't even think that I'll keep this from your mother!"

"I'm not expecting otherwise… all I'm asking is to stay with Troy…"

She sighed "Fine... call me if you need anything, I want you to report with me very two hours… and before you go to bed…"

"Yes, Nana…"

"Good" she kissed my forehead again "Behave…" I nodded "See you tomorrow…"

"Bye, nana…"

Then she left.

**zv**

"Lucy...Lucy…" I woke up by Jack calling his wife's name. I fluttered my eyes opened, and found myself in Troy's room's uncomfortable couch. I turned around and saw Jack shaking his wife's shoulder. She lifted her head up from Troy's bed and looked up at Jack.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"It's 7 pm and you haven't eaten anything all day…" he said sweetly "You should go to eat…"

"I'm not hungry…" she refused.

"Baby, you refused to go to eat lunch with Gabby and me...you need something in your stomach…" he insisted.

"But… what if he wakes up and we're not here?" God, she sounds so scared.

"I'll look after him, Lucy…" I said as I sat up "Jack's right… you need to eat something…"

Lucille sighed and Jack gave me a grateful smile; I smiled back at him.

"Alright… but if anything happens… please call either Jack or me…" she looked at me with begging eyes. I nodded.

"You can count on me, Lucille…"

She nodded as she hesitantly let go of her son's hand and stood up. I stood up from the couch and hugged her tightly.

"Take care of my little boy, Gabby" she said and I nodded before her and Jack left the room. I went over to take her place, but instead of sitting over the plastic chair, I sat on the bed next to Troy and brushed his hair out of his face.

"God, Troy…" I sighed "You son of a bitch, how can you scare me like this?" I buried my face in his hair as I placed a hand over his cheek, rubbing it lightly with my thumb.

"I'm so sorry, baby…" I said softly "…you don't know how sorry I am. You don't know how much I want to prevent from saying those awful words to you…I regret lying to you… because the truth is that I love you too…" I kissed his head and kept rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

Tears overwhelmed my eyes once again; fucking tears "I hope that some day you can forgive me… and know that I only did that to save you from doing the worst mistake of your life, Troy…" I sighed "I'm trying very hard to convince myself to not tell you the truth when you wake up...and each time it gets harder…"

I took one of his hands and played with his unmoving fingers while I heard the '_peat… peat' _from the heart monitor. Apart from that noise and our breathings, it was completely silent. I looked out the window, only to see that the sun was starting to set and that stars were starting to appear in the sky. It was an afternoon like this when we got soaking wet with the unexpected storm a week and a half ago. I chuckled a little when I remembered how Nana found us over the couch and how he scared me in the kitchen when the power went off. The night he stayed over, was one of the best nights of my life… I'll never forget the next morning when I got to wake up in his cozy arms and opened my eyes only to stare into his marvelous blue eyes. I sighed. I'm going to miss him a lot when I go back to school…

"I wished I hadn't found that letter" I mumbled against his hair and yawned a little, I decided to close my eyes for a while; it won't take too long before Lucille engulfs her food before coming back upstairs.

"...water…" I heard a raspy voice whisper before I fell into slumber. I opened my eyes confused and looked down at Troy, to see him frowning, still with closed eyes; he began to cough and I began to panic.

"Shit!" I let go of his hand before standing up and pouring him a glass of water from the jar next to his bedside table. I handed him the water and he took a sip. I sighed relived when he put the cup to a side and fluttered his eyes open.

He frowned confused at me "Gabriella?"

I smiled awkwardly at him as I sat on the chair next to his bed "Hi…"

He blinked "What… what are you doing here?"

"I…" Was I really going to tell him that I was worried? No… I can't confuse him like that "It doesn't matter, really…" I looked down.

"Where are my parents?"

I looked back up at him "They went for something to eat… your mom hasn't eaten anything today; Jack just convinced her to…"

"Oh…" he nodded and sighed while closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay?" I couldn't help but sound worried, and at the moment I really didn't care "Does your head hurt? Do you want an aspirin? Here let me call the nurse" I leaned over him and pressed the red button that was hanging above his head. Troy chuckled and I looked down at him confused "What's so funny?"

"You…" he stated.

I frowned "What's so funny about me?"

"If I don't mean anything to you… why are you worrying over me?" he raised his eyebrows.

I blushed as I sat back down on the chair "I promised Lucille I would watch out over you while she was gone…" it wasn't the complete truth… but it wasn't a lie either.

"Oh…" he sounded disappointed. I felt horrible… why couldn't I just grab his face and kiss him, again? Oh right! Cuz I'm not selfish enough to stop him from making a right decision. I sighed as a nurse rushed in.

"Oh… Mr. Bolton!" she exclaimed "You're awake, how are you feeling? Any headaches? Nausea? Feel any pain in your leg?"

"A little nauseous…" he said, smiling politely.

"Alright" she nodded "Everything normal then. Take this pills and Dr. Sheppard will be with you in a moment" she said after handing him some pills that were settled besides him and a glass of water.

"Thank you…" he said.

"No problem" she smiled. She walked over to adjust his blood transfusion bag and then left the room.

I stood up from the chair and Troy looked confused at me "Where are you going?"

"To call your mom…" I mumbled before making my way to the door.

"Brie, wait…" his voice sounded desperate; my eyes filled up with tears when he called my especial nickname.

"What?" I asked without turning around.

"Don't… leave… yet…" he begged.

I sighed and turned around "Why, Troy?"

"I don't want you to leave…"

"No!" I sighed "Why don't you hate me? You're supposed to hate me and yet you're still asking me to stay!"

"I could never hate you, Gabs…" he mumbled.

I walked back up to him "Why?"

He chuckled sourly "I already told you… I'm in love with you…" my heart shattered in pieces.

"You can't…" I looked down.

"Tell me one reason why can't I…" he demanded.

"Because… we're teenagers…" Okay… that was one lame excuse.

He rolled his eyes "Nice excuse, Gabby…"

"Well, what about the idea that I'm not a good person? What about that I broke your heart and told you that you mean nothing to me?" I snapped "Is that a good excuse?"

He frowned "Why are you crying?"

I passed my fist under my right eye and looked at it. I sighed "I'm going to call your mom…" I turned back around to leave.

"Would you stop trying to run away, Gabriella?" he asked annoyed. I turned to him again.

"What makes you think I'm running away from you?"

"Everything!" he yelled "Everything you do!"

"Well, I'm not running away from anything, Troy Bolton!" I yelled back at him "I just want you to see the truth!"

"What truth?" he demanded.

"That I don't feel the same way as you do!" I yelled.

"Geeze! Why don't I believe that shit?" he rolled his eyes.

I glared at him "Yesterday, you seemed to believe it"

"Well, not anymore!" he yelled "Why are you so scared to be with me?"

"I'm not scared to be with you, Troy! I'm scared that you're about to ruin your whole life over some stupid girl you met this summer, that fell in love with you the moment she saw you!" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. Fuck. Tell me I didn't say that out loud.

He smirked "I knew it…"

"I, I"

He sighed "Gabby… it's my life, not yours… and I'll do whatever it pleases me to do…" he said "And if I want to 'ruin' it by following the girl I love, then so be it…"

"But Troy…"

"Don't argue with me, Gabriella Anne Montez…." He ordered me "It's my life, I told you!"

"I don't want you to regret this later!"

"It'll be my problem then, not yours Brie…" he grabbed my hand and pulled me lightly over to him.

"But it's involving my life too, Troy…"

"Gabby… let's make a deal…" he proposed.

"What deal?"

"Let's just pretend that there's no tomorrow…." He said "Let's just pretend that it's just right now… today… this moment only" he smiled "What's the thing you want the most in this moment?"

I blushed "You…"

He smiled "And would you do anything to keep me?"

I nodded.

"Well, that's exactly how I feel" he said.

"Troy… but there will be a tomorrow—"

"Nah uh!" he smirked "There's no tomorrow… just right now... and right now… all I want is to move to Albuquerque with you…"

I groaned "Troy…"

"Stop worrying about me Gabriella, I know what I'm doing…"

I sighed giving up; there was no way to fight with him right now… I could always try tomorrow…

"Fine… let's just pretend that there's no tomorrow…and that I'm actually agreeing with you…"

He smiled… and I couldn't help but mirror his smile.

**To Be Continued. **

**Bleh… hate this chap… at least I hope you liked it… please review! **

**Xoxo Mary. **


	13. Happily Ever After?

Let's just pretend

_Chapter Thirteen_

**Hey guys… thank you for the amazing reviews, hope you like THE LAST chapter. Please Read, enjoy and **_**Review! There won't be a sequel.**_

"My baby!" Lucille exclaimed as she entered the room and ran to hug her son.

Dr. Sheppard, who was adjusting Troy's cast, took step back as Lucille practically pushed him out of the way. I giggled as I saw Jack shaking his head in disbelief. I can't blame her really, I would've been sick worried too if my son fell off of a tractor and got his leg stuck in the mower… hell! I only being his girlfriend (kind of) was more worried than… something that gets very worried.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Sheppard…" he apologized for his wife.

"Mom!" Troy groaned as she kissed every spot in his face she could find. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bolton" Dr. Sheppard smiled politely at him "One time I got knocked out by a patient's mother…"

"Nice" Jack said sarcastically, making both of them laugh; Lucille kept on kissing her son's face…

…Troy looked very annoyed; that only made me laugh once again. He glared over at me like saying _'why did you have to call her?'_ and I only smiled at him innocently, enjoying the view of how happy Lucille was. She was so miserable… and now she looked… like she was alive again; her son was her world… and yet… in a few weeks he'll be off to collage; collage which I'm hoping will be Stanford…

I said that I was giving up for today… that didn't mean I would stop trying tomorrow… or the day after tomorrow… or the day after the day of tomorrow… or the day after- oh! You got me, didn't you? I won't stop trying to make him do the right choice… even if he knows that I love him too now.

When Lucille finally let go her son's face, Jack leaned down and kissed Troy's forehead and patted his cheek affectively.

"Nice to see you, son" he smiled happily; smile that Troy mirrored.

"Thanks dad, same here…"

Dr. Sheppard smiled as he checked Troy's clipboard for a second time. He sighed.

"Well… everything looks pretty normal; in a couple of weeks he'll be able to go home, but he'll have to have full rest for at least one more week if he wants to attend U of A this fall" he said "So… no carrying stuff around… and certainly… _No More Tractors_!"

"U of A?" I exclaimed "Troy Bolton!"

He shrugged "What? I told you I was going to do whatever I pleased to" he smirked

I glared at him, causing his smirk to grow wider… if possible "You're… impossible!"

"You love me for it, babe…" he winked at me. Part of me… felt my heart melt and my knees go week… my other half… wanted to rip his balls off!

"Are we missing something?" Lucille raised an eyebrow as she looked from Troy to the door where I was leaning against.

"Oh nothing!" I said sarcastically "Only that your son is doing the most stupid thing in the world over some stupid girl!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes "Would you stop calling yourself stupid? It's not cute anymore!"

"Was it ever cute?" I glared at him.

He smirked "In some way… yeah…"

"Idiot!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm your idiot" he shrugged.

"And…" Jack sighed "He's officially whipped…"

I laughed as Troy glared over to his dad.

"Well, you're not in a better position, baby…" Lucille smirked at Jack, causing me to laugh harder and Troy to join me; Dr. Sheppard tried to hold back his laughter…

He cleared his throat "Well, seeing that everything's in its right place… I'll be leaving" he smiled politely at us and left the room.

**zv**

Two weeks passed by quickly, even if I had nothing else to do but trying to convince Troy to go to Stanford. I tried getting his parents on my side… but apparently they support Troy with his decisions. Oh! But I'm telling you something… I'm as stubborn as a mule! So I'm not giving up yet, I still have a week and a half to annoy Troy's ass off till he gives in!

"Oh no!" Troy complained "I'd rather sit on the floor than on that couch!" he said as he leaned his weight over me; God, I wished I was a little stronger!

"Why not, sweetie?" Lucille asked confused.

"Don't you act like I don't know you two had sex over it!" he exclaimed. I tried to muffle out my laughter.

Lucille blushed and Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. Wow… I didn't know these two still had some action in them!

"H-how…" Lucille tried to ask.

Troy shrugged "A little annoying bird told me so…" he smirked "Now… I'd rather rest in my room till you burn this couch down!"

Jack rolled his eyes "Troy… I'm very sure your mother cleaned it! So stop being ridiculous; I'm not going around wanting to burn your bed down when you and Gabriella make out over it!"

"Key words: make out and MY bed!" Troy replied.

"Yeah well—"Jack began.

"HELLO? I'm holding a 150 pound 18 year old boy here!" I exclaimed "Can we choose a place to put him, already?"

"I'm not a thing, you know?"

"At the moment, I don't care!" I glared at him "You're heavy and I'm pretty petite!" I wonder why Jack or Lucille didn't help me with Troy; maybe they have fun watching me struggle with his gigantic body!

Lucille giggled as Jack came over to help me and said "Okay fine, then go sit over the other sofa!"

"Well… Jane didn't say anything about that one…" I looked up at him confused along with Jack and Lucille. Troy's eyes went wide as if he had just realized that he said something he shouldn't have "Oh… crap…" he murmured.

"Jane?" Lucille asked, just as confused as I was… and possibly as Jack as well.

"So…the sofa?" Troy exclaimed as he removed his arm from around my shoulder and stumbled over to the 'unaffected area'. I quickly got to my senses before following him and helping him sit down.

"Troy son, something you want to share with us?" Jack asked and, assuming for the tone in his voice, I bet he was raising one eyebrow; wow… I spend too much time with this family!

"Err… well… yeah- no" he smiled innocently. I sat on the arm of the sofa, besides Troy and looked over at Jack and Lucille as they slowly began stalking at us.

"Troy Alexander Bolton…" Lucille glared over at him as she crossed her arms.

Troy sighed "Fine… but you're not going to believe me…"

"Try us…" Jack suggested… well, more like ordered.

Troy sighed once more before grabbing one of my hands and playing with my fingers. I let him as I watched him curiously; I also wanted to know what this whole Jane business was about.

"Remember that time where… you know… doctors had to bring out the paddles to shock me back to life?"

"We try not to…" Lucille mumbled as she looked down and back at Troy.

I frowned confused "Wait… I thought you guys didn't want to let him know about that…" I looked over at Jack and Lucille who shared a shocked look.

"W-we… thought that you had told him, Gabby…" Jack said.

"No, I didn't…" I looked down at Troy, who rolled his eyes.

"As I said…I have my sources!" he smiled and looked back down to my hand, while still playing with my fingers "While I was gone… I got to see Jane…"

The room was silent.

"She told me to say hi to you guys and that she misses you a lot" he looked up at them and then back at me "she was actually the one who told me that you were lying" he smirked "Well, not exactly… but she gave me the idea to push you around a bit…" I blushed. Why? Have no freaking idea.

"I-I see…" I looked down and then up at Jack and Lucille, who had... no emotion on their faces; they were completely blank.

"She also said that she's watching over you…" Troy said to his shocked parents "and she warned me about the couch" he chuckled.

His parents were silent for another minute or so.

"T-Troy…" Lucille began "Sweetie, a-are you sure… it wasn't just a dream?"

Troy chuckled as he looked back down to my hand that was still captured between his fingers "I told you, you wouldn't believe me" he smiled sadly up at his parents "That's why I didn't tell you sooner, you would've called the psychiatric area to go tie me down to my bed…" he chuckled again.

"Troy, don't be silly" I scolded him "We don't think you're crazy, right?" I looked up at Jack and Lucille, and seeing that they weren't responding, I gave them a meaningful look "Right?" I repeated myself like if they hadn't heard me.

"Oh…" Jack blinked "yeah! We believe you son!" he smiled "Right, Lucy?"

"I-I… need to lie down…" she said as she placed a hand over her forehead and sat down on the 'contaminated area'.

I looked down at Troy and placed a sweet kiss over his hair. I wasn't sure if what he was telling was the truth or just a crazy dream of his, but whatever it is… my job as a girlfriend is to trust him and believe everything he says.

**zv**

Grounded. Another word to define 'As you don't have permission to go visit your boyfriend, then climb down your window and sneak out to see him'. So that's exactly what I did that night, though I'm not very sure if… Troy and I are officially back together.

Nana had made it very clear that as soon as Troy was back at his house, I could only go visit him from 11 am to 2 pm; I know! What the fuck? That's too little time! Sigh. But I do guess that I disserve it for being so stubborn and disobeying my nana for the first time in my whole life; I'm lucky that at least she gave me a couple of hours a day to go see him.

I climbed down my tree just the same way Troy had taught me to do a month ago and ran around the house to go take Luna out from the barn; since that time I rode her over to the Hospital… I hadn't been able to mount my bike again… well… more like I don't want to.

It took me less than 2 minutes to arrive to his house. I tied Luna to the tree that, curiously, was also growing under his window. I stood up over Luna's back slowly and then took a good hold from the nearest branch. I finished my way up and knocked on the window. It took three times for me to knock on it before he actually opened it for me.

He looked at me shocked and I waved at him happily "What the fuck, Gabriella…!" he whispered yelled as he reached over to grab me by the waist "What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?" he kept on whisper yelling as he helped me climb up inside his window.

"I came to visit you!" I smiled as he rolled his eyes and closed his window.

"You could've hurt yourself!" he scolded me "It's my job to do the Romeo part, not yours!"

I giggled softly "Well… your leg is a total shit… so… for tonight, I'm your princess charming!" I winked at him, causing him to roll his eyes but chuckle lightly.

"You're so… stupid!" he smiled.

I shrunk my nose while smiling "I know" I giggled a little "Now… you mister need to go back to bed. You can't be standing up without your crutches!" I said as I lightly began pushing him back to his bed.

He chuckled as he stumbled back to bed and got inside the covers. I took my boots off and climbed in besides him, placing my arms around his torso as I rested my head over his rock-hard chest. He placed a hand over my arm and rubbed it lightly.

"Why the sudden visit?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. It felt nice… and official couple or not… this moment couldn't be ruined by anything. "Not that I don't like having my baby Brie with me…" I perceived a smirk in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders as I closed my eyes "I wanted to surprise you, I bet not many girlfriends climb up a tree to see her-" but I stopped myself as I realized what I was saying. I opened my eyes once again and looked up to see Troy's reaction; he was staring at me confused.

"What? Do I have monkeys on my face?" he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled and shook my head. I lifted myself up with an elbow and stared down at him.

"What are we exactly, Troy?" I asked, looking at him in the eye.

He frowned "What do you mean?"

"Are we back together? Are we just… friends with benefits? Are there… any strings attached?" I asked and he grinned up at me. He placed a strand of my hair behind my ear and he leaned in up to kiss me.

I closed my eyes as I felt his sweet lips over mine. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his kisses until now; so I let myself go. I let myself lay down over his chest as I kept on kissing him and my hands… slowly danced to burry themselves in his soft, shaggy hair.

I pulled back when air was needed and he smiled up at me with a loving smile.

"Be my girlfriend again…" he winked at me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

I felt a huge grin form in my lips as I nodded my head "I'd love to…"

Then he made our lips join again.

I pulled back and stared down at him; he was so handsome and I was just lucky to have him all for myself…

But… my job as a girlfriend…

"You know… Stanford has a _really_ nice campus!" I smirked at him, emphasizing the word 'really'.

He rolled his eyes "And… here we go, again"

"Troy, come on! Think about all the big opportunities! Many guys would kill to have a place in Stanford!" I insisted.

"I know!" he sighed and smirked up at me "And much more would kill to have a girl like you…"

I rolled my eyes "Not quite, but whatever"

"Really!" he kept on smirking while rubbing my arms "I'm not letting an opportunity like this pass!"

"But… Stanford… me" I said moving my hands up and down as my elbows rested at each sides of Troy's torso, making the 'weight' win in Stanford's hand.

"Gabby, you're way much better than Stanford" he rolled his eyes as he took my hands and placed them over his heart "Now, would you please stop trying to convince me? It's not going to happen…'sides... I don't even have money to pay for it, it's too expensive"

I shrugged "You can get a scholarship…"

"No thank you…"

"Why not?" I whined "Please Troy…"

He shook his head "Nope"

I sighed "Fine…" Time to play my hidden card.

"Are you giving up?" his voice sounded hopeful. I rolled my eyes at that.

"No!" I smirked "You're living me no choice but to play my last card"

He raised his eyebrows "Oh really? Is it a Joker?"

I nodded "Pretty much…"

He smirked "Bring it on…"

"If you really loved me you would go to Stanford!" I smirked down at him and then shrugged "But I guess that I'm just a game to you…"

He raised his eyebrows at me again "Seriously, Gabriella?"

"Yes" I sighed 'sadly' "I guess I'm not important enough to even considering taking a request from me…" I said dramatically.

He glared at me "That's not funny…"

"I'm not trying to be funny…" I shrugged "Not my fault you find me only as a joke!"

He rolled his eyes "Now that's just out of line! You're being a drama queen!"

"Now you think I'm exaggerating?" I faked horror "That's it! We're through!" I rolled over and sat up, beginning to put my boots back on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving!" I stated dramatically and stood up, making my way to the window.

"Are you serious?" he practically yelled "You're going to leave only cuz I don't want to go to Stanford?"

I smirked to myself as I opened the window "I'm also dumping your ass!"

He groaned "Gabriella, this is very stupid! Get back here, you're going to break your neck and guess who'll have to pay for the hospital? That's right! Me! Because it's my tree!" I tried holding back my laughter; I had said the same thing when he kidnapped me that one time and took me to the hidden lake.

"Nope" I put the first leg out the window.

He groaned "Fine! Fine!" he sighed "I'd rather go to Stanford than seeing how you break your neck and being not able to run and stop it!"

I smirked to myself. Oh yeah! Girl Power! "Really?" I asked as I turned my head around, not being able to hide my grin. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yes!" he grumbled "Now get your pretty ass back here!"

I giggled and pulled my leg back in. I stood up and closed the window before jumping happily back to Troy's bed. I took off my boots and climbed back inside his sheets, resting my head on his shoulder and burying my face on the crook of his neck; I've found that place quite comfy recently.

"You're a manipulator!" he accused me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I shrugged.

"Why so much trouble in making me go to a school?"

I kissed his neck "It's my job as a girlfriend to make sure you make the right choices"

"Well… you shouldn't" he said "Plus, how do you even know that's a right choice?"

"I just know"

"So…" he started "What if I don't go to Stanford?"

I took my face out from his neck and stared at him frowning "I'm dumping your ass, mister!"

"Are you blackmailing me?" he raised an eyebrow.

I smirked "You don't leave me no choice" I shrugged "So… it's practically 'Me or U of A'… but in a more sane way…"

He narrowed his eyes at me "How's that even 'sane'?"

"I don't know… it just is!"

He rolled his eyes "This is sick. I don't think there's one girlfriend in the whole history of humanity blackmailing her boyfriend to _stay away from her_…"

I smirked "It happens all the time… but that's when the boyfriend is an ass and hits her or something…"

"But I don't hit you! So no need to keep me away!"

"Oh but you will, I just know it!" I smirked jokingly and he rolled his eyes.

"That's not funny…"

I shrugged "It is to me" I paused "So… are you going to Stanford?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. He brought his right hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He opened his eyes and glared at me "Fine" he said.

I grinned and squealed a little, but not too loud so I wouldn't wake Lucille and Jack up. My boyfriend was going to Stanford! I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Gabby, Gabby!" he chuckled "You're suffocating me!"

I pulled back and kissed his lips "I'm sorry!"

He smiled and placed a strand of hair behind my ear, making me blush "Don't worry" he sighed "So… Stanford?"

I nodded "Yup! Isn't it exciting?"

He smiled "Yeah… it kind of is; though… I'm going to be very far away from you…"

I rolled my eyes "Don't be silly… we'll work it out somehow!"

"Yeah…" he said "We will…"

**zv**

It's been around 2 weeks now and today was my first day of school. I walked through the hallways of my new school and everyone was looking at me like if I were some kind of… psycho that escaped from a mad house. Was it that I wasn't used to wearing anything more than a uniform and my normal clothes were ugly? Or was it only because I was the new girl? Have no freaking idea, but… this is uncomfortable.

I walked over to the main office to pick up my schedule and my locker combination. A slim, tall lady with oval glasses was standing behind a desk, she had an '_I really don't want to be here'_ or an '_I have PMS, stay away!_' face. I approached her and smiled politely.

"Hi! My name is—"

"Ms. Montez" she made a weird gesture with her face; was that a smile? "We were waiting for you. Here's you're schedule and this is your locker combination. Nº 214" she 'smiled' again "Have a nice day, if you need any orientation…. Yeah… don't ask me it…" she mumbled the last part and turned around. I raised my eyebrows. Nice lady.

I sighed as I exited the main office just to bump into another body, spilling the coffee over the pink shirt she was wearing. My mouth hung open and a gasp came out

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I took a tissue from my purse and began cleaning it.

"No, no…" she said "It's okay, really…" she pushed my hands away and I looked up at her; she was smiling "Don't rub… you'll make it worse"

"I'm really sorry!" I apologized again "I should've been more careful!"

She rolled her eyes "Don't worry. This shirt is from last season, I was going to throw it away anyways" she took out her hand "I'm Sharpay Evans…"

I smiled softly and took her hand "Gabriella Montez…"

She smiled "Oh right! The New York girl, right? You're my new neighbor!"

"Yup, that's me!"

"Awesome!" she exclaimed "Well, let me show you around the school. Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Uh…" I checked my schedule "Ms. Darbus" and suddenly I had to cover my ears cuz an unnatural squeal came out from her lips. Everyone in the hallway complained.

"YOU'RE IN MY HOMEROOM!" she clapped her hands. I had to giggle at that.

"Well… that's cool… I won't have too much trouble in finding it then" I smiled.

She smiled "Well that's kind of duh!" she rolled her eyes and then snapped my schedule from my hands "Let me see your schedule!"

"Sure… go… ahead" wow… this girl is very hyper.

"Well… we have Biology, Literature, Math and Health class together!" she squealed again, returning me my now crumbled schedule.

"Awesome…" I smiled "You'll be my tour guide, right?" I joked.

"Sure!" she smiled "First stop… your locker! You're practically falling down!" she giggled and took half of the books in my arms. I smiled; kind of a Looney… but… she's nice.

"So… Gabby, you don't mind me calling you Gabby, right?" she asked as we began walking down the hallway.

"No, everyone calls me Gabby…" I smiled.

"Cool! So, Gabby… how was your summer?"

I sighed sadly as Troy crossed my mind; gosh how much I miss him "It was awesome. Too bad it ended so soon"

She smirked "I see. What's his name?" I looked at her shocked. How the- "Don't look at me like that! I'm Sharpay Michelle Evans… I know everything" she smirked "And I'm an expert in that 'I'm so in love!' kind of look. Now tell me what his name is!"

I blushed a little "His name is Troy…"

"Hot name!"

"And hot boy…" we both giggled.

We kept on walking and laughing till we reached my locker. Sharpay helped me put my stuff in, but I kept my first period class material, which happens to be Biology; I love biology! Then I followed her around the hallways till we reached my new homeroom; it was so weird seeing so many boys gathered around in one little classroom! Heck! I haven't even seen boys interact with girls like that… or… make out like that!

"Girls school?" Sharpay raised her eyebrows at me and I stared at her shocked. She shrugged "Told you I knew everything. Don't worry… you'll get used to it…"

"Seeing couples make out… or your capacity of reading minds?" I asked jokingly as we sat down at the back; wow… I've never sat down at the back part of a classroom before, I was usually the nerdy girl who sits in front and raises her hand with each question the teacher asks… yeah… I'm hoping I can change that.

"Both…" she giggled "Now keep telling me about this Troy guy! Is he hot? Is he tall? Is he fat?"

I laughed "Hot, tall, blue eyed, brown hair, huge biceps and incredible six-pack!" I grinned and she glared at me.

"Lucky bitch!"

I laughed and grinned "I know…"

I kept telling Sharpay about my summer romance with Troy, from the moment we met… to the moment he first kissed me to when he went to the hospital to a couple days ago when I last saw him.

"But Stanford is very far!" she… kind of whined "Why couldn't you just play dumb and let him come to U of A? I would've met him!"

I giggled "Sometimes Shar, you do stuff you don't want to for the one you love…"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah right! I still think you're very stupid for forcing him to go!"

I smiled; she clearly hasn't had the kind of love me and Troy have… she would've done the same if she were in my shoes. I was about to reply to her when my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

"One sec!" I held up my index finger to Sharpay and took out my cell phone; Troy's name appeared on the screen and I couldn't help but smile happily. I pressed the green button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"How's my little Brie?" Troy's voice sounded in the other end and my smile grew bigger… if possible.

"Hi Troy!" I greeted him "I'm fine, and you?" I looked over at Sharpay who had a…'squealing' face on as she batted her hands in front of her face. I giggled a little.

"I'm fine… missing you terribly, though" he said.

I smiled sadly "I miss you too. How's Stanford?"

"You know… big" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes; typical Troy… unwilling to give real details.

"I kind of know that. I meant how your teachers and classmates and stuff are"

He chuckled "Babe, I just arrived… all I can tell you is that…. It's big…"

I sighed "Well, in that case you need to call me later, cuz I want to know everything about your day!"

"Yes mommy…"

I narrowed my eyes "Do not roll your eyes at me. Oh by the way! Call your mother!"

He laughed "Alright. I love you…"

"I love you too. Take care, don't forget to eat your lunch and… I'll be waiting for your call…"

"Alright, I will. Call you later babes…"

"Bye…" I smiled.

"Bye…" then we both hung up. I looked up at Sharpay who had an 'aw' face now.

"You're like… like… a real couple!" she clapped her hands "You even remind him to eat his lunch!"

I laughed "If I don't, then who will?"

"True" she nodded "Men needs us!" we both laughed.

**zv**

The bell rang signaling last period had ended. I sighed tiredly as I closed my Chemistry book and shoved it inside my bag. God, all I want to do is go home, eat whatever my mom left in the microwave and take a long, hot shower. I stood up and walked down the hallway to my locker where I found Sharpay and my other new friend: Kelsi, who I met in lunch when I sat with Shar and other two boys: Jason and Zeke, leaning against the lockers. I walked up to them and smiled as I opened my locker.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

They smiled "Hi Gabby!"

"Want to come to my place?" Sharpay asked "Every Monday we come to my place… and every Friday we go to Kelsi's. Want to join us?"

I smiled "Sure! Why not? My mom isn't coming home till 9pm"

"Then settled!" Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands.

I giggled as I closed my locker and leaned against it. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my back pocket just like that morning and I took it out. Once again Troy's name appeared on the screen and I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Well that took you long enough, busy first day?" I asked smiling really big.

I heard Troy's glorious chuckle in the other side of the phone "Yeah… pretty much. How was your first day?"

"Pretty awesome… I made friends fast. You?" I looked up at Sharpay who was grinning insanely at me and I raised an eyebrow at her. Kelsi giggled and shook her head at Sharpay's behavior.

"With all the things I've been doing… I barely got to socialize with my new classmates… and most of them were stuck ups!"

I giggled "I'm sure they're nice people once you get to know them…"

He scoffed "Yeah right…"

"Really! Trust me… you'll love it by the end of this week…"

"My lady wishes to make a bet?"

"Yes please!" I giggled "And erase that smirk from your face…"

He chuckled "How come you know me so well?"

"I don't know…"

I looked up at the girls once again and I noticed that Sharpay's 'excited' expression, if we could call it that, changed when her eyes widened and her jaw dropped till the floor. I frowned at her confused and slightly worried.

"Shar?" Kelsi waved her hand in front of her face "You okay?"

She blinked, snapping out of her trance a bit "Yeah… uhmm… Gabby?"

"Hold on Troy…" I said into the phone.

"Sure babes…"

I placed my hand on top of the speaker and looked at Sharpay with a questioning look "What?"

She blinked twice "You said that your boyfriend has brown hair, blue eyes and… has a casted leg, right?"

I frowned at her confused "Yes, why?"

"Uhmm…" she raised her hand and pointed behind me. I turned around confused and I became just as shocked as Sharpay was. Holly…

"Troy?" I asked as he approached stumbling and with a yellow rose in his hand and snapping his phone shut; he has never looked so magnificent before.

"Hi Brie…" he smiled. I blinked shocked.

"I-I… what are you doing here?"

He shrugged as he handed me the rose "I had a break so I decided to come see you…"

I kept on blinking shocked and confused "H-how? Why the fuck…? How did you…? How long is your break?"

He chuckled "Like two hours…"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Did you take an airplane just to come see me?"

He smirked "No… just a cab…"

"How the hell did a cab brought you all the way from Stanford to East High?"

He shrugged "Maybe my school is closer than you think…"

I looked at him very confused "Troy… Stanford is thousands of miles away; tell me how the fuck that's close!"

He chuckled as he took a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger; he's been doing that a lot lately.

"You're a little slow, aren't you baby?" he smirked.

I glared at him "You have five seconds to explain to me what's going on!"

"U of A…" he grinned.

My jaw fell down till it almost reached the floor, my eyes widened like plates and I dropped my phone and rose as I analyzed the simple words he said and tried finding a meaning to them. He chuckled at my face and kissed the top of my head.

"You seriously thought I would give in to a useless threat?" he raised his eyebrows as his grin became into a mocking smirk. Oh yeah… that made it. I felt the blood boiling in my veins as I looked up at him and my fists clenched.

"You, Troy Alexander Bolton, are in huge trouble…" he took a small step back with an amused smile on.

"Yeah… we have to go…" I heard Kelsi begin.

"No we don't…" Sharpay concluded; though I couldn't really pay attention since I was slowly formulating a plan in my head to murder my boyfriend for lying to me. I took a step closer to him and he raised his hands up in defense.

"Ga-Gabby… sweetie…" he stuttered nervously as he kept stumbling backwards

"How… dare you… _lie_ to me…?" I asked angrily as I stalked him "How the hell… you got the _nerve_ to lie to me, to _fool_ me? Do you think I'm stupid? Huh? Is that what you think, Bolton?"

"N-no… NO!" he exclaimed "N-nothing like that! I was just trying to get you off of my back" he said.

"What?" Did he really just say that?

"No! Wait! No! That didn't come out right!" he shook his hands at me as I kept on stalking him "Please Gabs! Let me explain… re-remember I have a cast! I'm injured!"

I laughed sarcastically "Right! That won't save you, baby…" I glared at him.

**zv**

"Well… that didn't go as I expected…" Troy chuckled.

I sighed as I applied more Vaseline in Troy's eyelid wound. He winced a little.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

He sighed "Baby, you had apologized like 500 times and it wasn't even your fault that that locker was on my way when I dodged your punch…"

Yup… I was so angry that I tried punching my boyfriend and when he dodged it, he accidentally smashed his head against a locker; bad timing of that girl to open it in that exact same moment.

I sighed "I know… but I'm still very sorry that you got hurt because of me…"

He smiled as he took my free hand "But here you are, curing my wounds like always…"

After I saw the blood, the first thing that crossed my mind was to take him to the nurse, but I wasn't so sure what would happen since he isn't a student at East High. So I took an old piece of Kleenex from my purse and pressed it against his eye and led him over to my new car; I learned how to drive a couple of days ago. I brought him home, after all, my mom would be home late… and I could really use the company.

I smiled at him sweetly as I took the Band-Aid from the coffee table and pressed it gently against the wound. I leaned forward and kissed the top of it.

"There..."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips. It was a short, quick but loving peck, and then he rested his forehead against mine and held my hands in his "I'm truly sorry that I lied to you…"

I looked down to our interlaced hands and then up to him "I know…" I smiled "I kinda forgave you when I realized that I almost punched you…"

He chuckled "You have to admit that you would've done the same if you were me. I know you, Brie…"

I rolled my eyes but smiled "Yeah… I would have"

"See?" he kissed my nose, causing me to blush.

I giggled "Yeah… like if I would ever listen to you in that kind of stuff…"

He glared at me for a while but then smirked "One day baby… you'll see… you just wait for it!"

I laughed "Yeah right… Do you want to bet?" I asked as I pulled away from his forehead and raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled "You're on! We have the rest of our lives to figure that out!"

I laughed and smirked "Let's just pretend that I actually agree to spend the rest of my life with you…"

He smirked "alright…. let's just pretend that you just accepted to be my lawful wedded wife till death does us apart…"

I laughed "Where's my ring, hubby?"

He pursed his lips for a moment but then smirked as he began taking his graduation ring off. My eyes widened; oh fuck… tell me he won't-

"Here's your ring…" he took my hand and slid it in. I stared at it in shock and then up to Troy.

"Troy… this… is like your favorite ring!" I exclaimed "Why the hell are you giving it to me?"

He shrugged "I just feel like it. But promise to take good care of it; look at it… as… if it were my heart" he smiled. "Though you already know you own it…"

I smiled at him as I felt the tears starting to form in my eyes "Thank you, Troy… I promise I'll always take care of it…"

He smiled "I know" he chuckled "Now let's just pretend you're about to kiss me…"

I giggled "Alright!"

I leaned in just as Troy did, when our lips were just about to meet, I pulled back and stood up before running away to the backyard.

"Hey!" Troy yelled behind me. I suddenly began hearing footsteps stumbling behind me as I tried finding a place where to hide; I squealed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and lifting me up. Troy spun me around and then set me back to my feet. I giggled as I turned around in his arms and I smirked at him.

"You know that wasn't fair…" he pouted.

I laughed and shrugged "We were just pretending that we were about to kiss…"

He raised an eyebrow "Alright" he smirked "In that case give me back my ring"

My eyes widened "What? No! It's mine now!"

He grinned "Then kiss me…" he ordered.

I rolled my eyes but then smiled as I took his face between my hands and pecked his lips sweetly multiple times. He rested his forehead against mine and he held me tightly against his chest. I still haven't gotten used to the feeling he gives me… but I do guess we have a lot of time left…

I wished I could tell that we did have our happily ever after, but I can't tell you that since our story isn't finished yet…

Let's just pretend that we did… we did have our happily ever after.

**The End.**

**Thank you to all of you my incredible fans…**

**I hoped you liked this suckish story and that you liked the last chap. I tried to make it longer this time ;) **

**My next story will be out when my tests are done! **

**Peace out my friends!**

**Lots of love,**

**Mary…**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW! **


End file.
